The Dragon and the Mermaids
by Plasnix112
Summary: Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.
1. Dragon Meets Mermaids

**Hey, everybody! I just got this idea last night, and I've been **

**brain storming about it. So lets watch the chapters unfold!**

**P.S. Natsu has the same appearance, power and personality from Rise of a Dragon in case you ask! This is a different story then the cannon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"(Yawn), man I sure hope the client isn't going to be upset, I am not in the mood for complaints." Natsu said as he was walking towards a town in the distance. Natsu was someone who acquired things and delivered them to his clients. He was an independent mage, meaning he answered to no one, but himself. He was delivering something to a client in the town ahead. He was now at the gates as the guards approached him.

"Good morning sir, what brings you to Gracia?" One of them asked.

"I'm delivering a item to a client here." He answered. The guards then looked at each other then nodded they're heads.

"Um, is something wrong?" Natsu asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No, don't worry. Please go about your business." They said. Natsu then proceeded into the town as he continued walking down the road. The town was a huge open road like place as it looked like a big trading city. Natsu didn't get anymore then five feet into the city before merchants were trying to sell him things. He pushed them aside as he tried to make his way through the crowd. Finally after five minutes of shoving off swarming traders, Natsu then found a bench next to a fountain which he sat down on.

"Sigh, ok lets check the name and address." He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper that had the clients information written down._"Allllright, let's see...Ultear Milkovich,Guild Master, bring old magic ring, ayada,yada,yada...huh? Mermaid_ _Heel?" _Natsu was confused, normally he would meet the client, then deliver the item, then it was done._"I guess I better find it then."_ He then stood up and began walking through town. He decided to ask someone for directions, he came up to one man and asked.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find the Mermaid Heel guild building?" The man took a few seconds to think before answering.

"It's over there past the bakery shop, although I wouldn't bother. They only accept woman."

"Oh no, i'm just making a delivery to the guild master." Natsu said.

"WHAT?! REALLY?! HEY, CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IT"S LIKE IN THERE? I HEARD THE WOMAN THERE ARE BE-GAHRG!" The man's ear was then pulled on by a ticked off wife as she dragged him off saying something about no dinner for the night. Natsu sweat dropped as he then ignored him and began walking towards the guild building. He had made it, as he stood in front of the doors. It was a HUGE building that looked like a mansion, or some fancy hotel with the words Mermaid Heel._"Dang, these people must be super rich if they can afford this."_ He looked at the doors and was about to reach before he stopped and remembered what the man said.

"Oh yeah, this is a woman's guild, I guess I better knock." In all of Natsu's travels, if their is anything he learned about woman, it's better to knock then enter. He then knocked on the door with his fist. He waited a few seconds before a lacrima floated up, that looked like a crystal ball as a woman's face came on it.

"What business do you have here?"

"Ahh," Natsu reached in his pockets for the request and showed it in front of the lady saying." I'm here on a request for Ultear Milkovich." The woman in the crystal ball made a surprised sound."Wait, you mean your here to talk about the ring?" She said.

"No, I already have it, see?" Natsu held up a silver ring with a blood red stone it.

"Ah, splendid! I'll be right down!" She said happily, then the lacrima turned off and went back down on the ground. A few minutes later Natsu was tapping his foot and crossing his arms, then the doors suddenly opened to reveal a young woman with black hair and white skin, she was wearing a revealing blue kimono and she was holding a stack of paper.

"Ahh, sorry about the delay. I've been so busy I couldn't get down here soon enough." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it, i'm used to it." Natsu said as he scratched his head smiling.

"Well now, please come with me." She said as she turned around.

"Wait, I mean..are you sure it's alright if go in here? I heard it's pretty much limited to girls."

"It's alright if your with me, just stay close." She said and with that, Natsu then began to follow Ultear into the guild as the door closed behind them. No sooner had Natsu entered, his eye was wide open as he looked at a place that could only be described as a high-class hotel feeling. The lobby had blue carpet and a large chandelier that lit up the whole place. Natsu continued walking as he looked around. "Wow." He said out loud. Ultear smiled at his reaction.

"It's great isn't it? Although it's a little smaller then what I had in mind, but this is acceptable."

"Acceptable? This place place looks like a friggin' 10 star hotel." Natsu said as he looked everywhere in awe.

"Alright, I have to take care of something really quick, could you wait over there on that bench?" She said as she pointed out a large bench next to a potted tree.

"Sure, you won't take long will you?" Natsu asked a little worried.

"Oh, don't worry, I just have to deliver this to a office real quick, I'll be back in a few minutes." And with that she disappeared. Natsu then sighed and sat down on the bench leaning back. He could hear various things due to his enhanced human senses, but what caught his ear was nearby onlookers.

"Hey, is that a guy over there?" A woman asked as she stared at Natsu.

"Yeah, what's he doing here? Doesn't he know this is a woman's guild?"

"Someone should go tell him." Slowly, more and more woman gathered around as they saw Natsu sitting with his eye closed. He starting to sweat nervously, if these women didn't stop staring at him, he was going to lose it.

"Um, excuse me sir?" Natsu's eye slowly opened and he saw a petite girl with orange hair braided into two pigtails, she wore overalls and red sandals.

"What is it?" Natsu asked bluntly.

"Um, is their a reason why your here?" She asked politely.

"Ultear told me to wait here, she was supposed to be back right about now." He said as he looked for her.

"Oh, ok. Me and everyone were just curious as to why a man was here." Natsu then raised an eyebrow.

"Is it really strange to see a guy here?" Natsu asked.

"Well, yeah. As far as I know, your the only man that's ever stepped foot in this building."

"Wow, I guess that explains the staring. Don't worry about it, I'll be outta your guys..." He then looked around. "...ladies hair before you know it."

"Ah, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, i'm sorry." The girl said frowning.

"Uh, no, it's ok. You didn't do anything wrong." Natsu said waving his hands reassuring her.

" Thank you, your really nice mister." She said smiling.

"Uh, call me Natsu, I don't do Mister."

"Ok, then..Natsu-san." She said nervously. Natsu chuckled a little.

"So whats your name?"

"Ah, i'm Beth, nice to meet you Natsu-san!" Natsu then smiled as he got up." Well it's nice to meet you to. Now, if Ultear would just hurry up an-" Natsu's eye then shot open as he jumped back as he dodged a incoming blast of lightning magic. He then looked towards the source and saw some one with red hair, wearing some kind of white and yellow armor holding a spear, floating in the air.

"OI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL-!?" Natsu then felt a presence behind him as he quickly turned to see a black haired girl about to hit him with a long sheathed sword.

"**_Re-quip!"_ **He shouted as he summoned a katana also sheathed. The two swords then collided, as blast of wind was sent past everyone as Natsu was in a sword lock with the black haired girl."Hey what's the big idea attacking me outta the blue like this?!" He demanded. The black haired girl was staring wide eyed._"He blocked my strike." _She thought, they then both backed off as they both jumped back. Natsu then noticed the red haired girl, as she said,"Freeze intruder! You are surrounded, there is no place for you to run!" She then landed right next the black haired girl.

"Onee-sama, i'm sorry ,this man is much stronger then he looks." The black haired said to the red head.

"It's alright Kagura, we can still take him down." Natsu was confused. Why would they attack him all of a sudden? Something then suddenly struck him.

"WAIT! TIME OUT!" Natsu said as he held up his hand."I think I recognize you two, your Erza Scarlett..and your Kagura Mikazuchi."

"What of it, intruder?" Erza asked as she readied her spear.

"Why the hell are you attacking me? I didn't do anything wrong."

"This guild is women only, men are not allowed here."

"I'm not an intruder, i'm just here to deliver something." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the request. Erza then slowly walked up and took the paper and went over it.

"This is a S-class request, how did you come by this?" She asked.

"It was on the board at the place I work at. I was supposed to bring this ring to your guild master." He said holding it up. Erza and everyone made a noise of surprise as they saw it.

"W-wait, you actually got the ring?" Erza said shocked.

"It wasn't easy, I had to go through hell just to get this thing...Huh, whats wrong?" He asked confused.

"I..I was supposed to get this ring, but I couldn't find it. Then Ultear said that she would send out a request to a different guild. I'm so foolish." She said looking down in gloom. Kagura then came over and tried to cheer her up.

"_Wow, I must have hurt her pride or something."_Uhh, right. Listen, i'm not not an intruder I just came to drop this off, I swear."

"Ah, looks like a big gathering!" Everyone turned to see Ultear looking over towards Natsu and the others. "It's about time, in the past few minutes by myself I was nearly killed!" He shouted angrily.

"My apologies, Erza can enforce the rules a bit sometimes."

"A BIT!? SHE NEARLY ZAPPED ME INTO PIXIE DUST!" He shouted with a tick mark on his head.

"Ultear, what's this man doing here, you know that men are strictly forbidden here." Kagura asked.

"I recall saying that no man may join, but I don't recall ever saying that a man can never come here, do I need to remind you two again?" She said in a serious tone.

"No Master, please forgive me." Kagura then bowed. Ultear then sighed then smiled.

"Well, as long as he's still in one piece, it's ok."

_"Like hell it is." _Natsu thought, as he then made his sword disappear.

"Well then, I brought your payment, 1,000,000 jewels." Natsu then grabbed the money then counted it and found no problems. He then handed her the ring which she took."Pleasure doing business with you, later." He then re-quipped the money and began walking out.

"Ah, wait just a second!" Ultear said as she walked over to him." Are you going to be staying long?" She asked.

"Well, I gotta stay for couple weeks. I got another request I have to take care of here." He said thinking.

"Oh, that's perfect! Why don't you come back tonight for dinner?"

"Huh?" Natsu said dumbfounded.

"EHHHHee!?" Everyone in the guild said.

"Think of it as a apology. Well then, we'll see you tonight!"

"Wai-wha-?" Natsu couldn't get out a single word, as Ultear shoved him towards the door. She then turned around and had a evil smile on her face as she looked at Kagura and Erza who felt shiver's up they're spines.

* * *

**Well, I'd say thats a good kick start. See you in the next one!**


	2. Dinner At The Women's Guild

_**Chapter 2**_

It was now night, as Natsu was heading to the Mermaid Heel guild building after he was invited by Ultear. _"She didn't even give me a choice in the end...ah well, best to get this outta the way so I can go to bed." _Natsu thought as he yawned. He was now at the doors as he then knocked. The crystal ball came up and had Ultear on the screen as she was smiling.

"Uh, it's me." Natsu said as he didn't quite know what to say. Truth be told, he didn't really talk to that many people, so addressing himself was a bit awkward for him.

"Ah, Natsu! Come in! Its open, just head straight to the lobby!" And with that the crystal ball then floated back down to the ground. Natsu then took a big gulp as he slowly opened the doors. At first, it was dark, then it slowly got brighter as he went farther down. He then arrived in the lobby that looked like it was chalk full of young woman who were wearing party dresses. They were chatting and drinking and eating at they're tables, as Natsu walked in.

All of a sudden everyone then began looking at Natsu as they all stopped what they were doing to look at him. They're was a awkward silence as Natsu began walking to a empty table as he sat down. He then looked nervously around, as all the girls kept staring at him, as they muttered to them selves.

"Ok, our guest has arrived!" All eyes were now on Ultear, as she wore a fancy black dress and matching high heels. "We welcome you Natsu Dranigon, to are guild Mermaid Heel...I SAID welcome him." Ultear said as she glared at the other woman. They then all said in Unison.

"Welcome, Mr. Dranigon!" They all then bowed. Natsu was sweating as he felt a little weird being called with such formality.

"Uh, just call me Natsu, I don't do formalities." The woman then began looking confused, did they do something wrong? They were taught to treat guests with the utmost respect. Well, they're previous guests were woman, so Natsu was a first for them.

"So, Natsu..kun?" One of them said.

"So, we can call you by your first name then?" Another said wondering

"Uhh, whatever is easier." Natsu said as he sweat dropped. They all then began nodding as they began calling Natsu by his first name. They all then began walking towards him as they began asking him questions.

"Hey, whats it like traveling?" One of them asked.

"Are you a strong wizard?" Another asked.

"Why is your hair pink?"

"Ok ladies, try not to overwhelm our guest, shoo!" Ultear said , they complained about how they wanted to ask him some more questions, but they knew better then to challenge Ultears authority. They went back to they're previous activities, as Ultear approached and sat down next to Natsu.

"Uhh, I feel out of place here." Natsu said as he scratched his head.

"Oh don't worry, they're just curious is all." She said as she smiled.

"Is dinner like this every night?" He asked curiously.

"Hahaha, no. Your a guest, so it's normal to throw a party. We barely get any guests nowadays." She said as she took a cup of water from a nearby waiter.

"Really? It looks like this place would be high class, even for the king." Nastu said as he looked around.

"Don't let the fancy carpet and indoor plants fool you. Everything here has been made by hand, by every woman in here." she proudly stated as she waved her hand around the room.

"Heh, well regardless, it looks very nice." Natsu complimented.

"Hoh? Your rather interesting, normally any guy would do anything to get a peak at the inside of this building, but your acting like it's no big deal." Ultear said with a smirk.

"Well to be honest, other than the fact it's nice in here, it feels pretty normal...well, except for the fact this is a woman's guild. ." Natsu chuckled.

"That's fine, I rather find it nice how you treat this place like a normal person. Every time a man got in here, he would try to hit on every one of my girls."

"I guess that explains why Erza and Kagura tried to kill me earlier." Natsu said as he moaned.

"Oh, do you know those two?" She asked with interest.

"Only by the rumors, word is, they're some of the strongest women in Fiore."

"Well, that wouldn't be an understatement. Those two are like sisters, they care deeply for the guild and its members, which is why they are so cautious around men." She said as she took another drink. "Oh yes, that reminds me..." She said with a grin. She clapped her hands, and after a few moments, Erza and Kagura came over, wearing maid costumes, Natsu's jaw then dropped.

"G-good evening, M-master." Kagura nervously said as she blushed from being embarrassed, wearing the Maid outfit.

"H-how, may we serve you?" Erza said, matching Kagura's face as they had they're hands on they're skirts.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what the hell did you make them do?!" Natsu said as he stuttered at the sight the sight of the two.

"Heheh, this is they're punishment. They have to serve you for the whole night, NO exceptions." Ultear said with a evil smile.

"Can I please take your..order?" Erza said handing Natsu the menu. Natsu took a look at it and he found what looked like a steak meal. "How about this Grand Seasoned Steak thing? I'll take two of those." He said as he handed it back.

"Very good choice, I shall be back in a minute, master." And with that Erza left. Kagura was feeling more nervous now, as she was the only one there.

"Um, how can..I-I serve you , master." Natsu then blushed a little as he thought _"Cute.."_ He then shook his head as he tried to clear his head.

"Uh, Kagura? You don't have to be here if you don't want too." Kagura made a noise of surprise, she was expecting something that he would make her do that made her feel more ashamed."Bu..but I have to serve my master till the end of the night.."

"Uh...ok then...then as master I order you to go help Erza get the meal ready." Kagura then looked a bit more happy as she said. "Really? I mean..are you sure master?"

"Mm! I'd feel bad if I made you do something that you didn't want to do." He said as he smiled. Kagura then felt happy as she then went happily back to the kitchen.

"Are you sure? She would have done anything that you would of asked her, you know?" Ultear said, She to was surprised at Natsu's actions.

"Well, she looked like she enjoys being around Erza, if that's what she wants, then i'm not gonna force her." He said. Ultear then smiled. _"What an interesting_ guy."

"I knew you were nice Natsu-san!"

"Huh?" Natsu then looked under the table, and there was Beth smiling. He was surprised as he jumped out of his seat.

"What the-? Beth? What ar- how did yo-? What are you doing under the table?" He exclaimed. She then came out as she got up. She was wearing a pink frilly dress."Ah, I was documenting you, seeing as how your the first guy to come in here, I figured I should record this for everyone to remember you by!" She said with a smile as she wrote down on a note pad.

"Ok,...easily surprised, a regular person and..." She then looked at Natsu,who looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and then back to her pad. "..his dyed hair makes him look kinda girly."

"It's not dyed, this is my natural hair color!" Natsu yelled in annoyance.

"Ah, and very sensitive about his hair." She continued writing.

"Will you stop writing?!" Ultear then giggled at Natsu.

"Ok Beth, that's enough, go enjoy the party."

"Hai, see you later, Natsu-san!" She then happily left as Natsu sighed.

"Your order ,master?" Natsu then looked and saw Erza and Kagura back with a tray of his meal. "Ahhh, looks good!" Erza and Kagura then felt a little happy at his compliment. Natsu then picked up the fork and picked a piece of meat up and put it into his mouth as he chewed. Everyone were eager to hear his response.

"...Wow! This tastes good!" He said as he began eating more and more.

"Of course it does, I've practiced every week to master the art of cooking." Erza said proudly.

"Well it tastes great, thank you Erza!" Natsu said with a toothy grin, causing Erza to blush a little.

"Y-your welcome."

A few minutes later, Natsu had finished his meal as he patted his stomach."Aaaah, that was good!"

"Anything else you need?" Kagura asked.

"Hmmm.." Natsu thought real hard. "Oh, I got an idea.." He grinned. He stood up and stretched. "How about we liven' things up with a fight?"

"Huh?" Kagura said surprised.

"Yeah, I've been bored to death, 'cuz I haven't had a decent opponent in a while." He said as he punched his hand.

"I am supposed to serve you for the night, but...you want have a battle?" Kagura said confused.

"Hoh? Well this sounds interesting." Ultear said as she stood up. "As it so happens we got the perfect place."

* * *

_**Underground, below Mermaid Heel...**_

"Whoa, I didn't know you had a training area down here." Natsu said as he looked at the wide open arena.

"We use this room for sparring and training so we won't disturb people." Ultear said as they looked all over.

"But, what about the ceiling? Wouldn't it collapse?" Natsu asked.

"Ah, don't worry, this place has a magical field around it that keeps the ground above from getting damaged. Alright then you two, take your places!"

Natsu and Kagura then took they're positions on the field. Earlier, she had dressed into her usual attire and was now holding her Archenemy. Everyone had gathered to watch the fight, as Natsu and Kagura were now on both sides of the field.

"Alright, this match is between Natsu and Kagura. The fight will be over if one of you gives up, or the other can't continue."

"Heh, this should be fun." Natsu said as he smirked.

"Oh boy, this guy is gonna be in for a rude awakening." A guildmate said.

"Kagura is about as powerful as Erza, I feel sorry for him."

Natsu had zero support, as the women had already decided that Kagura was going to win. Erza and Ultear were standing next to each other as they watched the two."Hey, what do you think of Natsu?" Ultear asked. "Well, his opponent is Kagura, so i'd say he would probably last for a minute at the most, assuming she holds back ." Erza said,

"Hmm,Really?..I wonder about that." Ultear said as she put her hand on her chin.

"Ultear, Erza?" They turned and met a white haired girl who was wearing a white dress with blue roses, as she came up to them.

"Ah, Yukino. I haven't seen you all day." Ultear said.

"Well, I was busy finishing off something in town...Who is that pink haired boy over there?" She asked as she notice Natsu on the field.

"That's Natsu our guest, he wanted to spar with Kagura."

"With Kagura? Doesn't he know that she's a s-class wizard here?" She asked a little worried.

"He does know...more or less." Ultear chuckled nervously._ "Well, he seemed to know her and Erza's name, so I figured he should know that she's very strong..hmm, I hope he knows what he's doing." _She thought as everyone watched intently waiting for the two wizards to begin.

"I noticed earlier you used a sword. Do you not want to take it out before we start?" Kagura asked Natsu.

"Oh, don't worry about me, that thing is more of handicap." He said as he smirked.

_"Handicap? What does he mean?" _Kagura was a little confused. She then ignored it as she got into a fighting position.

"Are you prepared?"

"Let's find out." Natsu said as he narrowed his eye towards her. He then slowly held up his hand as he motioned her to bring it on.

"Then..here I come!" She then charged at Natsu as he continued to stand still and watch her. She then swung her sword at his head, and next thing everyone knew, they heard her sword hit.

"Dang, she really doesn't know how to hold back!" A random member said, as the saw her sword at Natsu's head.

"That guy is knocked out for sure."

"Damn, that's some power your packing their." Everyone then looked again and stared wide eyed. Natsu had caught the sword before it hit his face.

_"He caught it?"_ Kagura was surprised as well. He then tightened his grip and then threw her back. She slid to a stop as she looked up again at Natsu who was smiling.

"Huh, not bad." Ultear said

"It was probably just luck, Kagura hasn't even gotten serious." Erza said as she narrowed her eyes at Natsu.

_"Damn, that was close. She was faster with her sword than I thought. Hmm..I should probably test her, I wanna go all out, but if their is a magic field in place..I guess I better go easy for now." _Natsu thought, he then re-quipped his sword as he then got into another stance.

"Huh, he uses the same magic as Erza." Yukino said as she watched him.

Natsu's sword then began glowing a little, he swiped it downwards as he shouted. _**"Azure Fang!"** _A blue shock wave then shot towards Kagura as she sidestepped out of the way, the Fang then went past her and collided with the wall as it exploded and sent rocks and dirt flying.

"What the..?.The barrier should have nullified the attack." Ultear said confused. Everyone else noticed it to as well, as they were wondering why Natsu's attack wasn't negated.

_"I didn't sense much power from that attack..but why..?"_ Kagura then decided to ignore it, as she charged Natsu again and began initiating several fast strikes at Natsu. Natsu dodged and blocked most of the attacks with ease as he kept watch on her sword. One strike had landed on him as he got knocked off his feet. He then quickly landed on his arms and kicked back like mule, she managed to block it, as she got knocked back. Natsu, now on his feet had then jumped towards her as the two swords collided.

"Heh, you ain't doing to bad, I may have to take this seriously!" He said with a smirk.

"Tch, don't look down on me!" Kagure then brushed his sword aside, as she then spun around and kicked him in the gut that sent him back. Natsu then panted a little, as he looked up and shook his head.

_"Ok, she's stronger then she looks. Heh, but then again, so am I!" _He decided to get serious, as he then jumped at her a lot faster and swung his sword as she barely blocked it. She was now under more strain, as he started pushing her back

_"Was he holding back?" _She thought, as they were in a another sword lock.

"Hey, your guard is slipping!" Natsu said as he then broke out of the lock, and then punched her in the gut as she slid back and coughed up some saliva. She fell to one as she felt like she got the wind knocked out of her, as she was breathing hard.

"Kagura!" Erza shouted worried.

"I..i'm fine, Onee-sama. I was just caught off guard." She said as she leaned on her sword and got up.

"Your good Kagura, it's been a while since I could fight a strong opponent!" Natsu said as he smiled.

"Then...I should get serious as well." She then closed her eyes. A large Magic circle then appeared above them, Natsu's eye widened, as he gritted his teeth.

"Wh..what the hell is this? I feel like i'm...so heavy!" He then dropped to a knee.

"That's Kagura's magic. She can control gravity over a large area." Ultear explained.

"Well, looks like its over." Yukino said as she could tell that Kagura was now getting serious.

"That's Kagura for you." Erza said as she figured it was over.

"It's no use, you can't get free as long as the gravity holds you down." Kagura said as she closed her eyes. Natsu had his eyes foreshadowed by his hair as he continued being forced to look down by the gravity.

"This fight is over. You are a good fighter, but I have-"

"Don't screw with me..." Natsu said in a low voice. Everyone was surprised, as they looked at Natsu as he was getting up.

"_What?! He shouldn't be able to move!_" Kagura thought.

"You think a little gravity will keep me down? I think it's time I kicked this up a notch." Natsu was standing up, he then outstretched both his arms.

_**"With the flames of destruction in my left hand.."** _His left arm then became engulfed in blue fire. **_"And the flames of destruction in my right_**_** hand**.."_

His right arm then became engulfed in blue flames._** "The two became one, and the one became.."** _He then held his hand above his head as a large sphere of fire then formed around him. "**_Azure Dragon's..._**_"_ He then threw his arms forward as the large fire ball then shot towards Kagura. _**"Raging Inferno!"** _Kagura just barely jumped out of the way, as the attack passed her into the wall as a massive explosion was created. When the smoke cleared, a large hole was formed into the wall as Kagura looked back at Natsu surprised.

"Well now.." He then cracked his knuckles and picked up his sword.

"How about we finish this?" He said with a toothy grin.

"Very well. The next strike will decide the match!" Ultear shouted.

"As you wish." Kagura said as she got into a stance. "Alrighty.." Natsu then got into a quick draw stance.

"So, you finally decided to use your sword? Good, you won't need to hold back against me." Kagura said.

"Why don't you draw yours?" Natsu said.

"I don't need to."

"Heh, ok then!" Natsu then began running towards her as he had his hand ready to draw his sword. Kagure then lounged at him as she got ready to strike. They were now a few feet from each other, as Kagura began to lounge her sword towards Natsu. It was only a foot away from his chest. _**"Azure.."** _He then had his hand on his sword handle. _**"Fast Strike !"** _He then drew his sword at a blinding speed, as he and Kagura had passed each other and slid to a stand still. Natsu was on one side as he had his sword drawn.

"Kagura was shocked, she then felt weary as she fell to the ground. Natsu then whipped his sword down and began sheathing it, right as it clicked, Kagura's sword had hit the ground.

"N-no way.." Yukino said as she couldn't believe what she just saw.

"He beat her.." Erza couldn't believe it either.

"The winner is, Natsu Dranigon!" Ultear shouted. Everyone could not believe what they saw. Some random pink haired boy had just beat one of they're top ranked mages, and it was Kagura of all people. They couldn't believe it, even after they saw it.

Kagura coughed a little as she slowly got up. "Not bad, Natsu Dranigon." Kagura said as Natsu made his way over to her.

"You used the blunt side, didn't you? Right before you drew, I noticed you turned the sword before we passed each other." She said as she recalled those last few seconds. "Hehe, well I didn't want to seriously injure you, and besides, we were just sparring." He said as he scratched the back of his head as he nervously chuckled. She made a noise of surprise, and blushed a little. He then held out his hand.

"Thanks for the fight, lets do it again sometime!" He said as he flashed his toothy smile. She then smiled, as she took his hand and nodded.

"Mm, I look forward to it." The two then shook as everyone cheered.

"Very good you two." Ultear said as she and Erza and Yukino came over." It's not everyday I see someone who can fight on par with Kagura."

" Ah, that was just luck. Besides, she's better with a sword then I am." He said as he felt his shoulder as he groaned.

"But still, you handled yourself pretty well." Ultear said as she smiled.

"Yeah...Well then, thanks for dinner, I guess I better call it a night." Natsu said as he yawned, he was beat.

"How about you spend the night here? We have a guest room." Ultear suggested.

"What are you saying Ultear? That's a little..." Yukino was cut off as Ultear interrupted.

"Don't worry, I've already taken care of it."

"Oh, you don't have to-" Natsu was interrupted as Ultear ignored him.

"Now lets go everyone, time to clean up! Natsu, your with me." Ultear said as her and everyone were heading back up stairs.

_"She ignored me...again." _ Natsu thought as he headed back up stairs.

* * *

**Hiya! I figured I should give this one a chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. The Next Morning

**Chapter_ 3_**

It was now morning as the sun rose over the town Gracia. People were now getting up to start the day as the morning bell rang. Natsu was currently stirring in his sleep as he had decided (Not given a choice.) to stay at Mermaid Heel for the night. As the bell echoed he became a little irritated by the sound, as he was not use to the sound of _Clang! Clang! _in the morning. _" Oh my gosh, just stop already"_ He thought as he put his pillow over his head to try to lessen the constant ringing. "..._Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! _AHHHH ALRIGHT ALREADY, JUST STOP!" He shouted as he sat up annoyed by the bell.

"Geez, you'ed think these people would actually get they're asses outta bed after 3 minutes of this constant ringing." He grumbled. He then yawned, as he then stretched his arms as he put them in the air and then put them down. Only when he put his left hand down he felt like he touched something.

"Huh?" He then looked over and he saw something sticking up from under his blankets. Something...round..ish? He then poked at it, at the moment nothing happened. "The heck is this?" He continued poking until he heard something.

"Ohhh~ Not there~!" A voice moaned. Natsu's eye was now wide opened, as he quickly pulled the sheet off, and revealed a bodacious sleeping figure of Ultear, who was in her underwear.

". . . . . . . .. ..Wha...wha...WHAT IN THE HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!?" Natsu shouted to the top of his lungs as he jumped out of bed and fell on the floor. Ultear then started to wake up as she slowly got up. She then yawned as she stretched, Natsu face was red as he quickly turned around and faced the other direction. Ultear then realized it was morning, as she slowly sat up.

"Why are you shouting so early in the morning?" She sleepily said as she rubbed her eyes. Natsu turned his head as he yelled at her.

"Why?! What are you doing in-" As she got up, the sheet slowly fell off to reveal her completely, as he turned redder and turned his head back to the wall.

"..In..in my bed!?" He said as he felt like his brain just overloaded.

"Oh my, I must of walked in here by mistake when I went to go get a drink last night." She casually said as .she yawned.

" "By mistake" MY ASS! YOUR ROOM IS IS A FLOOR ABOVE MINE!" He shouted, he remembered that she told him that if he needed anything to come to her room on the second floor.

"Oh, I was wondering why it was unusually warm in my bed. My bad!" She said as she knocked her head.

"Anyway, pu-put something on already! If someone comes in here-" Unfortunately, he couldn't say that at a worse time, as the door burst open to reveal Erza and Kagura in they're pajamas.

"We heard someone shouting, whats going o-" Now this is how Erza's brain had processed the situation. Natsu+Ultear+both half naked=...INDECENT! Kagura just stood there, her jaw dropped as she tried to process the situation. The fact that Erza tried to make her read "those" books recently with her at night effected her better judgment, because now her brain was a little over loaded, as steam started coming out of her head.

"I knew it, your just like every man on this earth, you pig.." Erza slowly angrily said as she summoned her sword.

"W-wait..it's not what it looks like! I swear, quick, tell them Ultear!" Natsu turned to Ultear to try to save him from the red heads sword.

"What do you mean Natsu? I just woke up in here..and this morning your were such a tease~. She said as she put her hand on her cheek blushing.

"THAT'S NOT HELPING! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN HERE TO BEGIN WITH, AND STOP SAYING THINGS THAT MAKE THIS SITUATION WORSE THEN IT ALREADY IS!" He protested, he then felt something touch the back of his neck, he sweated nervously, as he turned to see Erza with her Purgatory sword, dragging behind her, as she approached him.

"Prepare..FOR JUDGEMENT, YOU BASTARD!"

"WHY MEEEEEEEEE!?" Natsu shouted in pain. As everyone outside turned they're heads toward the building, hearing the screaming of poor Natsu. The bell then stopped ringing finally.

* * *

_**An hour later..**_

"I see, so it was just a misunderstanding." Erza said as she took a sip out of her cup. Natsu was sitting at the table with Erza, Kagura and Ultear, as his head was on the table, as he was thinking about the events this morning.

"Dear lord, I thought she was gonna kill me.." He said as he shuddered.

"I apologize, I didn't think she would go so far as misunderstanding the situation." Ultear said innocently, Natsu then glared at her with killer intent, as his eye glowed red.

"Oh don't look at me like that, it was just a accident." She said as she smiled innocently. He then stood up and slammed his fist on the table.

"JUST an accident? SHE THREATENED TO CASTR-" He then stopped as he looked around at the women who were staring at they're table."..er, make me cease being a guy for the rest of my life." He said as he coughed.

"I apologize, I misunderstood and acted immaturely. Please, hit me!" Erza said as she stood up and bowed.

"Don't tempt me..."_A__nd how is threatening to rid me of my manhood immature?!"_ He thought the last part as he tried to recompose himself. He then sighed as he decided to let it go.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not really mad at you...rather the person who was in my bed this morning." He said as he eye balled Ultear.

"Tee hee~" She said as she knocked her head.

_"Don't tee hee~ me you crafty witch!" _He thought as he had a tick mark on his head.

"I'm sorry, I purposely went into your room last night. I just wanted to confirm weather or not you were just like every guy out there." She said in a serious tone.

"Huh, Why?" Natsu asked confused.

"Well, you see the reason I made Mermaid Heel, is because this world looks down on woman, and everyone thinks that male wizards are better then female wizards. A lot of my girls come from places where girls are treated as no more then objects, I wanted to prove to people that women can be as strong as men , if not stronger." She stated. Erza and Kagura then nodded.

"But unfortunately, we only are looked at as a "Women's only guild." Everyone thinks that we all are just princesses sitting in a fancy guild hall, and they don't even think of us...Ah, i'm sorry. I'm probably just over thinking it!" She said with a sad smile. Everyone was silent. Natsu thought back to how that man said that this place only accepted women. After a few minute's of silence, he then stood up as he stretched.

"Thanks for the room, and dinner. I gotta go check on a client."

"Mm." Ultear said as she continued frowning. Everyone watched as Natsu left as they looked a little sad, they had grown fond of Natsu. After the fight with Kagura, he was the talk of the guild. He was visited by lots of the girls. At first, it was a little awkward, but soon he was treating them as if they were his friends, and not once did he try to ogle them, or hit on anyone. He saw past all that, and saw them as just regular girls. As Natsu was about to leave the lobby he stopped, and looked up at the Mermaid Heel sign above the door. he then sighed.

"You probably think that no one thinks your special, and that just cuz' your girls you can't be a good enough mage, but.." He then turned and smiled. "If you can keep going even after that, then aren't you already better then what anyone says?" Everyone made a noise of surprise, as they were amazed by Natsu's words. Ultear was surprised, she never expected that from a pink haired boy.

"Well, I gotta go now, later!" He said as he walked out the door. It was then silent as they were left with Natsu's statement. A guild member then spoke up.

"Do you think what he said was true?" she asked.

"Yeah..I'm gonna start going on more jobs from now on!" Another said.

"I'm gonna go practice right now!"

Ultear watched as her guild was now energized, as they began moving more lively then before.

"He really is different." Kagura said as she smiled a little.

"Mm, I guess their are different men out there." Erza said agreeing.

"Well, then...lets get back to work!" Ultear happily said as she got up. Erza and Kagura nodded as they got up and left. Ultear then stared at the door, she then smiled.

_"Your a curious one indeed Natsu, I look forward to your future services._ She thought as she giggled.

* * *

"Achoo!" Natsu sneezed as he felt a shiver.

"I just got a weird feeling all of a sudden." He then looked back at the guild building. _"Ehhh, probably nothing. Now then, that guy's house." _He then looked around a couple of buildings until he found the hotel. He then entered and proceeded to the room number as he knocked.

"Who is it? I'm in the middle of a eatin'." A old man's voice asked.

"Uh, i'm here about the request for..." Natsu looked at the paper. He had a confused look, as he tried to read the sentence. "..uhh..Gody's...turtle shield-" No sooner he said that the door flew open and knocked Natsu into the wall.

"Oh mah' stars! Did you find it!?..huh, where'd ya go?" The old guy looked around and saw Natsu knocked on the floor with stars spinning around his head. "Oi, young'in, whatchya' doin' taking a nap on the floor?" He asked.

"Uhh..are you Gody Stable?" Natsu groaned as he got up and touched the bump on his head.

"That I am, please to make yur' acquaintance." The old man bowed. He wore green trousers a grey old vest and had messy gray hair.

_"Gody Stable...great, another weird one." _Natsu thought as he walked in.

"Hava' seat, boy." Gody said as Natsu sat on the wooden chair next to a table. "Okedoke', now listen ere'! I need ya to get me mah' shield back!"

"Can you describe what it looks like?" Natsu asked.

"Even better! I got a picture of it!" He then walked off, and came back with a picture frame. It showed a picture of a man in armor, with a boy no older then 10 years old, holding a large circular blue shield with a silver star on it.

"That lil' bean sprout is me. And the man standing next to me is mah' paw'." He said as he and Natsu examined the picture.

"Your father was in the army?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Not just was in the army, he led an' entire battalion of men through hell and lived to tell' the stowry'." He said smiling. "See dat' shield he's holding? It was his personal shield he customized for fightin' wizards. The silver star in the middle was a lacrima that repelled almost every type of magic attack."

"Huh...and where is this shield now?" Natsu asked.

"About a month ago, I was in da middle of finding a good table fer' mah' apartment. I come home, and find that my room was broken into. I didn't really have anything left since my ma and paw died. They didn't take anything, but when I went to mah' bed, I found the floor boards tore up where I kept ol' "Turtle". I then found a note," He then handed Natsu a small piece of paper as Natsu read it out loud.

"Thanks for the shield, you old coot. Signed Bora. Who the hell is Bora?" Natsu asked confused.

". . . . .WELL SHAVE MAH' HAIR AND NIT ME A CAP! THAT SNAKE TRIED TO BUY OFF TURTLE, BUT I SAID NO AND HE SAID HE'D BE BACK!"

_"Why are you now realizing it?"_ Natsu sweat dropped. "So, this Bora guy tried to buy it, and when he couldn't he had resort to stealing." Natsu thought out loud.

"I tried asking the army fer' weeks, but it's not the same as it use to be. Galdarn' council thinks they need all the men to protect the kings castle." He said as he frowned.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. It'll probably take me a couple weeks to find and grab the shield, but for all we know he could have just sold it on the market."

"Oh dear, I certainly hope not." The old man said as he frowned. Natsu then patted his back and said." Hey it's to late to give up now. I'll find your...Turtle, and bring it back." He said as he smiled.

"Ah, thanks youngin'. I wish I was young again. Boy I tell you, i'd sock it to em' ere' and have em' runnin' for the hills!" The old man said as he punched the air.

"Heh, don't over do it gramps. Well, I'll see you in a couple weeks." Natsu then got up and said goodbye as he left. He was now outside as he stood in the middle of the street.

"Ook, looks like I gotta track this Bora guy down. Well, I guess I better get information, even though it isn't my style." He then walked off into town.

* * *

**_3 hours later.._**

"Oh brother, I've talked to everyone, but no one's even heard of this guy before." Natsu said as he felt like pulling out his hair. He then looked over and saw a bakery across the street. His stomach then growled as he realized that he was hungry.

"Well, I guess it cant hurt to get a bite to eat." He then walked over to the bakery and went in and ordered a piece of strawberry cheesecake. He then sat down on a bench next to the shop as he looked at the cake. He then looked up in the sky, as their was dark clouds in the distance.

"Guess it's gonna rain." He said to himself.

"Natsu?" A familiar voice asked.

"Huh?" Natsu then looked down and saw Kagura standing in front of him, holding her sword.

"Hey, Kagura! Coincidence running into you here!" He happily greeted. She noticed Natsu sitting on the bench, as she decided to go say hello.

"I'm just waiting for Onee-sama to buy her cake." She said.

"Erza's here too?" Natsu then looked through the window, and sure enough, there she was, arguing over the last piece of strawberry cake with another customer. The baker was trying his best to calm them down as Erza was waving her sword at a customer.

"She must really want that cake." Natsu said, as he sweat dropped.

"Onee-sama really likes Strawberry cheesecake. She comes here everyday for a piece." Kagura explained. Erza then came out of the store, as she looked down in defeat.

"Curse that old woman, I must be a fool to have to relinquish that last piece." She said as she felt ashamed. She then looked up and saw Kagura, and unexpectedly, Natsu.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" She asked as she walked over.

"Oh, just grabbin' a bite to eat." He said. She then eyed the cheesecake he had resting on his lap.

"I-is th-that-?" She sputtered. Natsu looked at the cheesecake...and then at Erza.

"Uhh, Erza? Do you want this? I haven't touched it yet." He asked.

"I couldn't possibly take food from another person.." Her eyes betrayed her as she kept eyeballing the cake. _"Ohhhh, and it even has two strawberrys on it.." _

"Just take it. I'll just get a different one." He said as he handed it to her.

"But-" She had been ignored as Natsu put a piece in her mouth.

"Oops, guess it's yours now." He said as he then gave her the plate and fork. He went back in the bakery to get another piece as Erza and Kagura stood there with an awkward silence.

"H-how is it, Onee-sama?" Kagura said as she tried to break the silence.

"It's good..." She said as she was trying to chew while hiding a blush._ "D-did he just...f-f-f-f-feed me? Thi-this like in that novel I read last night. A-a-and after that the boy and girl fed each other, th-th-then that led to-k..ki..kis-"_

"Is something wrong?" Natsu had surprised her, as she went.

"Kyaa!" Natsu and Kagura just stared at her in bewilderment.

_"D-did she just go "Kyaa"?"_

_"O-Onee-sama?."_ Kagura had never heard that voice before. She thought it was kind of cute.

"What is it?" She said acting like nothing happened.

"Uh, nothing." Natsu said as he sat down back on the bench.

"So , what are you doing, Natsu?" Kagura asked.

"Ahhh, couldn't think. I needed a bite to eat before I set out." He said as he took a bite of his cake.

"Does it have something to do with that client you talked about earlier?" Erza asked.

"Well, not so much as the client, more like of how I get the item." He said as he pinched his nose in frustration.

"Well, maybe we can help. What were you supposed to get for them?" Erza asked, offering her help.

"I'm supposed to get a certain kind of shield back, but that's not the problem."

"What is the problem then?" Kagura asked.

"I have to find some guy who stole the item, supposedly going by the name of Bora."

"Bora?...I don't think I've heard the name." Erza thought but nothing came up.

"What about a description?" Kagura asked.

"Nope, all I got is a name. I guess I'll just start checking nearby towns. He's bound to pop up somewhere." He said as he took another bite. It was a bit quiet as the three just sat there.

"...Well, guess I better hoof it." Natsu said as he was about to leave.

"Wait, where are you going to go?" Erza asked.

"Well...I hear theirs a place called Minetown, might as well start there." He said as he finished eating. He brushed his jacket off, as he stood up.

"Well, It was nice meetin' you guys, I hope see ya before I leave." He said as he waved back. The two waved bye as he left.

"...Onee-sama?" Kagura said, as if she knows what Erza's thinking.

"We leave in twenty minutes." She said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Will Natsu find the shield? Will he find this mysterious Bora character? And what was Erza and Kagura thinking? Find out Next time, **

**See Ya!**


	4. Arrival At Minetown

_**Chapter 4**_

Natsu had been walking for two hours towards Minetown, in the hopes of finding information on a person named Bora who had apparently had stole a magic shield from an old man named Gody. He was sent to go retrieve it, so he decided to ask around the neighboring towns, in hopes of uncovering the identity of this Bora individual. While he was walking through the forest he was being tailed by two certain S-class female mages who were nearby.

"Uh, Onee-sama?" Kagura whispered to Erza as they were hiding in a bush.

"What is it Kagura?" Erza whispered.

"Um, why are we following him again?" She had forgotten what they had set out for.

"Didn't I tell you, we have to assist him from the shadows. Besides, I need to return the favor." She calmly stated.

"Favor?" Kagure asked confused. Erza then started turning a little red as she started to mumble.

"Wh-when he..gave me that..last piece of..ch-ch-cheese cake." Strange thoughts were entering her head, as she tried to sputter out those words.

"Um, if that's the case, why are we stalking him?" She was more confused now.

"We are not stalkers, we are merely making sure he makes it back safely..from a concealed point of view...yes, that's why." She said as she tried to reassure herself that that was the reason.

"Ahhh, so we have the element of surprise, good thinking Onee-sama." Kagura said as she was impressed by her "Big sister's" wisdom.

"Y-yeah, that's why, we have to watch over him." She said, as they continued watching him walk casually down the forest road.

_"If you wanted to tail me, then at least learn to shut up when your tailing someone with enhanced human hearing."_ Natsu thought as he sighed and sweat dropped. Truth be told, he knew they were following him for a good hour now, as they wouldn't stop whispering to each other. He could have just stopped and called them out. But he decided to play along for now.

"Hey hold it, brat!" Natsu stopped, in the middle in the road was about ten thug-like men standing there, as they called out Natsu's name.

"You want something?" Natsu asked, as he was now surrounded by the thugs, they were carrying axes, swords and clubs, as they all chuckled.

"Your passing into our territory, the fee to get past is 100,000 jewels! So, fork em' over!" He said as he held his spiked club towards his face.

"..Ok." Natsu said as he re-quipped the amount.

"Wha..?" The guy asked, stunned.

"I said here, are you deaf or something?" Natsu said as he threw it in his face. Erza and Kagura couldn't believe what they were watching.

"Why is he giving them money? He could take those brutes, so why?!" Kagure asked, irritated by Natsu's actions.

"Well, if you'll so kindly move your ass outta the way." Natsu said as he began walking again.

"HOLD IT!" Natsu felt a sword at his neck as he turned the side of his head with the eye patch.

"Sorry Pinky, but the price just went up, now you gotta pay with everything you got!" He said as he smirked. Erza and Kagura couldn't stand to watch this as they started to get up, but then stopped as Natsu spoke up.

"Pinky?" He asked in a irritated tone.

"Heh! You got a problem with that? Better give us everything you got, or your in for a world of hurt!" They all then pointed they're weapons at him.

"...I was thinking of letting you guys go, but.." He then re-quipped his sword. "..if that's how it's gonna be, then I guess i'll have to send you all..TO OBLIVION!" He then got into a quick draw stance. _**"Azure Ring!"**_ He then slashed in a 360 degree angle, as the men who surrounded him were all blown back by a circular blue shock wave. They were all knocked out, he then came up to the leader, and grabbed his money.

"Yo..your a mage?" The leader said weakly.

"Should of went with the 100,000 you greedy bastard." He said as he kicked him and knocked him out. He then sheathed sword and made it disappear, he then continued walking down the road. Erza and Kagura then breathed a sigh of relief.

"It was about time those greedy apes got what they deserved." Kagura stated.

"Lets go, Natsu is on the move again." She said as they continued following him.

* * *

_**Minetown...**_

"Hey, Bora?" A large fat armored man said as he took a bite of a piece of chicken.

"What is it, Chorgy?" A man with blue hair and tattoo above his eye asked, as he was sitting on a couch, surrounded by women feeding him.

"Don't you think the boys should have come back by now?" He said as he belched.

"You know how it is, shaking people down is a tedious job." He said as he ate a grape fed to him.

"Well, either way we gotta be on the move soon, the townspeople have been asking questions." He said as then chugged down a large mug of beer.

"It's fine, even if someone came, we still got your secret weapon, right?" He said as he smirked.

"But, what if our guild-" Bora then shouted.

"It will be fine Chorgy! These people wouldn't cross us, beside's, it's not like they could call for help anyway." He said as he took a drink.

* * *

_**Near** **Minetown...**_

"That must be it." Natsu said as he stared down at Minetown. Just like it's name, it looked like a mining site merged with a town. But, something seemed off...where were the people? "Huh, where the heck is everyone?" Natsu said as he continued scanning the town from the forest.

"He's right, I don't see, or hear anyone." Erza said as she looked across the town, no one was there.

"Perhaps they are indoors." Kagure suggested.

"Maybe, but why in the day time? Something isn't right." She said as she narrowed her eyes.

"What should we do, Onee-sama?" Kagura asked.

"We sneak in on the other side, we should be able to investigate with out anyone noticing."

"Good idea, I was thinking the same thing." Natsu said agreeing as he was right next to them.

"Then le-huh?" Erza and Kagura turned and saw Natsu standing behind them waving.

"AAH!" Kagura and Erza exclaimed as he surprised them.

"N-N-N-Natsu, what a surprise running into you here." Erza said trying to sound surprised.

"Y-yeah." Kagure said as she sweated a little.

"Why are you two following me?" Natsu asked.

"F-f-following? We were just as surprised to see yo-"

"I noticed you guys following me since I was in the forest. If you needed something, you should have just showed yourselves." Natsu said as he sighed.

"...I'm sorry, please hit me!" Erza said as she bowed.

"M-me too!" Kagura said, copying Erza.

"No, i'm not angry or anything. Rather, it's good you two showed up." They then made a surprised noise as they looked up.

"Their is something fishy about this place." He said as turned back to the town."It has a faint smell of people, but it's like all the townsfolk didn't even come outside."

"Perhaps they are sleeping?" Erza said.

"Well, maybe it's that...or they can't come out." Natsu said as he narrowed his eye.

"What do you mean?" Kagura asked.

"Probably nothing, lets go check it out." They nodded and began heading to the back of the town.

* * *

**_Mermaid Heel..._**

"Hmm, how should I make this out?" Ultear said as she was sitting in her office. She was trying to come up with work to get Natsu to come back, seeing as how he had a positive effect on everyone there. She was about to sign it, then her doors burst open.

"HEY ULTEAR, WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!" A young silver-haired woman in a gothic outfit came in demanding.

"You know Mira, most people tend to KNOCK before entering a room." Ultear said as she sighed.

"What's this stuff i'm hearing about a pink haired guy that came in yesterday and beat Kagura?!"

"It's exactly as you heard it, except we had a little dinner party for him." Ultear said as she put her pen down looked up at Mira. "Why, is their some sort of problem?" She asked.

"Your damn right it's a problem, if word gets out that a guy came and beat one of our top mages-"

"That's not going to happen, besides, Natsu is a nice fellow. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't go boasting about-" She then was cut off as Mira put her hands on the desk.

"You don't know that! Every guy out there is too unpredictable! Where is he, i'll make sure to pay him back good!" Mira said with determination. Ultear sighed,_"Oh great, Mira just had to come back now. If it's going to come to that...wait...maybe I could use this...yeah" _She then had a idea as she smiled wickedly. Mira looked at her weird.

* * *

"Achoo!" Natsu sneezed.

"Something wrong?" Erza asked.

"No, just a weird feeling is all." He said as he ignored it. They were about to walk in before Natsu felt another chill up his spine._ "Why do I get the feeling that something happened without my consent?" _ He thought, but ignored it as he decided to focus on the present. They walked into town, as they looked around they noticed someone looking down at them, they looked up and the person then closed the window.

"This place is getting weirder by the minute." He said.

"It's like they're scared or something." Kagura said noticing other people going indoors.

"Of us?" Natsu asked. He then walked towards a building and knocked on the door. The door then slowly opened.

"What do you want?" A man said looking through the crack in the door.

"Uh, yeah look here, were not gonna hurt you. We just want to know what's going on here." Natsu asked.

"I'm sorry, but we can't say anything." He said nervously.

"Huh, what do you mea-" Natsu eye then widened, as he heard a gun being cocked. He turned around and he saw someone on the roof with a magic rifle aimed at Erza.

"Shit! Erza, get down!" He shouted as he pushed her out of the way.

"Natsu whats wro-" Kagura was interrupted by the sound of the rifle as it went off.

BANG!

Natsu then rushed as he ran towards the gunmen at a incredible speed. He then jumped and was now in front of the gunmen as he glared at him.

"Wh-what?! How did he..!?" The gunmen was startled as Natsu had popped up right in front of him.

"Leave my friends alone, you asshole!" Natsu then picked up the guy then punched him back to ground which knocked him out. As they both landed, Erza and Kagura came over to them.

"Natsu, what happened?" Erza asked.

"It was a trap, this guy was waiting for us." Natsu said as he got off him.

"Well, thanks. If you didn't do anything, he would have got us for sure." Erza said as she looked at the man.

"No..he got one in." Natsu said, he then fell to one knee, as he cringed and gripped his side.

"Natsu?" Kagura asked as she now noticed his wound.

"Heh, guess..I can't outrun a magic bullet yet. Hehehe.." He then felt his vision blur, he trembled and fell on his back.

"NATSU!"

* * *

**This one was a little short. I'm gonna be busy with school for the next week. Till then, See ya!**


	5. Mission Accomplished?

**_Chapter 5_**

Natsu was stirring, as he felt like he was floating in air._"Huh, where..am I?" _He looked around in the empty dark void as he continued to float on in this dark abyss of nothingness.

_"...If I knew the afterlife would be this boring, I would have been more careful when that bastard shot_ _me."_ He grumbled a little. He looked around then noticed a light in the void, as it got brighter and brighter as he tried to cover his eye. When he looked again he saw someone.

_"Is that...me?" _He recognized the figure that had floated towards him, as it did indeed look like him. He then felt like the other self then grab his throat and began strangling him. He tried to breathe, then his eye came into contact with his other self as it looked at him smiling wickedly. _"You can't keep running...he'll eventually find you and kill you." _The other Natsu said, as he looked at him with his eye, opposite of Natsu's.

_"Go away...you don't...get to...tell me..." _His other self then shoved his hand through Natsu's chest, and held his heart on the other side as he felt it beating. _"Your still not ready..." _His other self said as he sighed in disappointment. He then crushed Natsu's heart as he felt it get crushed.

* * *

_**Back in reality...**_

"GAAAAGH!" He screamed as he woke up in a bed and felt like he had stake go through his chest. Tears were coming out of his eye, he also was sweating like crazy as he was breathing rapidly.

"Natsu!" Erza and Kagura said as they rushed to his side. Natsu then realized that he was back in the land of the living, as he turned to a worried Erza.

"E...Er..za?" He said as he recognized the red hair. She quickly then examined his face as she put her hands on his cheeks and looked at him.

_"He looks like he's scared half to death.." _"You just had a nightmare, calm down." She said as he nodded his head and breathed in and out. Erza then slowly let go of his face, and sat near his bed.

"Where are we?" Natsu said as he slowly looked around.

"We're safe. After you got shot, we took you inside one of the houses. We then removed the bullet and patched you up, but you were out cold for the last two hours." She explained. He then touched the spot where he got shot, as he cringed.

"Ahh, sorry you two, I owe you big." He said as he felt his head.

"No, i'm the one who should apologize." Erza said as she frowned.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"If you didn't push me out of the way, I would have been hurt, or worse. I'm sorry, because I failed to notice that sniper I nearly got you killed.I won't blame you for getting angry with me." She said as she apologized.

"I'm at fault as well, I should have been the one to push Onee-sama out of the way. Please don't be angry at her." Kagura said as she bowed.

"The hell are you two saying?" Natsu said in a confused tone, as the two looked up at him."I didn't take that bullet because it would have hurt or killed you, I took it because your my friends." The two then were surprised, they thought for sure he would want to blame them for nearly causing his death.

"I never regretted it and I never will. Sure, it would it would have sucked if I died, but if I could keep you two from getting hurt, I wouldn't think twice about it, because..." The girls then widened they're eyes, as he had a stray tear escape his eye as he smiled."...you two are my precious nakama, aren't you?"

They then were shocked. They didn't know Natsu had thought of them that way. He just met them a few days ago, and yet he thought of them as friends. He then made a noise of surprise, as he thought he said something weird.

"Ah, sorry. I must be saying strange things." He said as he scratched his head and chuckled

"No, your right. We are friends, and friends look out for each other." Erza said as she and Kagura smiled. He then smiled a little as he laid down.

"By the way, what happened earlier? You were talking a lot in your sleep,and you kept jerking around. Did you have a bad dream or something?" Kagure asked.

"Sigh, it's really weird. I see my self in this black space, I then see another me...and he kills me." He said as he felt his chest. "He tells me someone is coming to kill me and that I can't run forever." Kagura and Erza were a little worried as they listened."Normally I'd just wake up...but.."His eye then narrowed, as he felt a little shiver. "It felt..so real this time." He said as he gripped his chest tighter. Erza then put her armored hand on his hand as he turned his head to her.

"It's alright, I'm here, and so is Kagura. We'll keep you safe, so just rest." She said with a smile. Natsu then nodded as he turned and laid down. Erza then motioned Kagura to follow her as they walked towards the door and went outside. It was raining as they looked up at the stormy sky.

"Onee-sama?" Kagura asked.

"We need to figure out what's happening around here. I'm going to go talk to that man we caught, I want you to look after Natsu."

"But, what if-" She got cut off, as Erza gritted her teeth.

"I won't make a mistake this time...I won't let anyone get hurt again." She said, Kagura made a noise of surprise. She then sighed in defeat.

"Very well, but please, be careful Onee-sama."

"Don't worry, I will be back in a hour." She said as she then walked out into the rain. Kagura went back inside and closed the door. She then went and sat next to Natsu.

"She went out by herself huh?" Natsu said as Kagura was surprised he was awake. "You should have gone with her." Natsu said. He turned to face her as he sat up.

"Onee-sama told me to stay here and protect you, I intend to do just that." She said as she gripped her sword tightly.

"Why do you call her that?" Natsu asked.

". . .She..helped me when I had no where to go. The village I was in, everyone, my brother...was gone. I was by myself, I didn't know what to do...but." She then smiled a little as she thought back. "...She came and helped me, we survived, and eventually made our way to Gracia, where the orphanage took us in and took care of us. Erza always protected me, even when the adults picked on me, she would always be there to protect me from anyone. That's why I call her Onee-sama." She said as she finished.

"I see...must be nice having someone close to you who you consider family." Natsu said as he looked up at the ceiling."I wonder what that feels like?"

_""What it feels like?" _She wondered."What do you mean?" Kagura asked, as she was curious as to what he meant. She couldn't tell what expression he had as she only saw the side of his head with the eye patch.

"...I mean, I wonder what it's like having a family, someone you can rely on at all times..that sorta thing." He answered.

"..Well for me, it feels like I have someone I can openly talk too. Be myself around them, and also share your feelings with." She said as she thought about all the time she spent with Erza."Why, don't you have someone you consider family?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I guess my foster father, but he died long ago." He said as he frowned.

"...I'm sorry." .

"It's fine." He then looked at her and smiled.

"Even if I don't have a real family, I treat my nakama the same way." She then blushed a little as she looked towards the ground.

"I-i'm glad you think that way of me."

"Mm!" Natsu said with a toothy smile.

* * *

_**Outskirts, Forest near town...**_

"Look lady, I just was told to to scare off anyone who came in town, I swear!" The tied up sniper yelped. Erza had took him prisoner earlier and tied him to a tree for questioning.

"If you were planning on scaring us off, you should have aimed in a safer direction. But now my friend is badly injured because of you." Erza said in a threatening tone.

"Wait, alright! I was told to shoot at anyone who looked tried to leave, or looked suspicious, but I didn't know you guys were wizards!"

"Whether you knew or not has nothing to do with the fact that you shot at us. So tell me, who hired you?" She demanded.

"...It was... Bora the Prominance. He was kicked out of the Titan Nose guild for stealing or some shit, I don't know, i'm just a mercenary!"

"Your right, just a mercenary." She said she summoned her sword.

"Wait, what are you going to do? Please, I won't say a word!" He begged as he felt like crying.

"That's right, you won't." Erza then knocked him out. She then turned back towards the town._ "Bora the Prominence...I will find you."_

* * *

"Onee-sama should have been back by now." Kagura said in a worried tone. It had nearly been an hour, as they waited for Erza's return.

"Well, maybe she found something." Natsu suggested.

"But, wouldn't she have come back and told us?" Natsu thought a minute. He then sat up as he pulled the sheets off him and began unwrapping his wound.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kagura asked as she stood up.

"You guys took the bullet out, right? That means I can patch myself up now." He lit his hand on fire, as he then pressed his hand on the wound, he cringed a little as the flesh sizzled.

"W-why did you do that? It would have healed-"

"No, I actually sped up the process." He said as he stretched a little. "It's called **_Heavens_**_ **Fire.**_ It speeds up my healing abilities. We need to get moving, Erza might need help." He said as he stood up.

"But your still recovering. What if we get into a fight?" She protested.

"If we do, you'll keep me safe won't ya?" He said as he smiled. She then blushed as she looked to the side.

"O-of course."

"Heh, then lets go!" He said as he grabbed his jacket and went out the door with Kagura behind him.

* * *

"WHAT!? How many of them are there?!" Bora yelled in shock.

"Well, as far as I can tell just three of them." The sniper said. When he awoke he was in the outskirts of town, as he quickly went to go report to Bora.

"Hey, what do we do now boss?" Chorgy asked as he crossed his arms.

"Just-give me a minute!" He said as he had his hand on his head._"How the hell did three wizards get in without us knowing?! Did the townsfolk call for help...wait! _How did you get back here?" Bora asked curiously.

"Huh? Well I just woke up in the middile of town and-" The wall then exploded, as some of Bora's men were sent flying. They saw someone emerge from the smoke.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bora demanded as the figure got closer.

"Erza Scarlet of Mermaid Heel. Bora the Prominence, I'm taking you and your men down." She said as she held her sword out.

"Damn it, It's the Queen of Mermaids! Chorgy, keep her busy till I get out of here! **_"Red Carpet!"_**He said as he flew out the hole with purplish flames.

"Hold it!" Erza had started to chase after him, but she turned around as she blocked a huge sword from Chorgy. They then broke out of they're sword lock as they jumped back.

"Heh, I'm your opponent!" He said as he smiled.

**_"Re-quip! Lightning__ Empress!"_** She was now wearing new armor, and had a spear as she spun it above her head and pointed it at Chorgy. "Take this!" She then fired a beam of blue lightning magic at him as he smirked. "You think magic will work on me?!" He then reached behind his back and held up a large round blue shield with a silver star on it as the lightning magic had struck it, it glowed and fired back the lightning at Erza, as she quickly dodged it."It got reflected?" She said as she noticed the shield.

"Heh, that's right! This shield absorbs, and nullifies magic spells, and also fires them back! No mage can touch me when I have this!" He said smugly."Then..I'll just use my sword! _**"Re-quip! Black Wing Armor!"** _She now had a different set of armor, as it was black and and had black bat-like wings. She lounged at him, as her, and Chorgy's sword collided.

"Damn, for a little girl, your no pushover!" He said as he locked swords with Erza. "Tch!_ He's stronger then he looks!" _She said as she broke the sword lock, she then slashed at him again as he barely blocked it. He then lounged his sword at her, as she avoided it and swung at him again only to be blocked. "_I can't overpower him, even with my Black Wing Armor!"_ She was so sure, that it would work. She then made a sound of surprise, as she remembered something.

"Wait, that shield." Erza said.

"Nice ain't it? The boss got it from some ol' geezer awhile ago." He said as he held it up.

"So, your the thieves Natsu was looking for." She said as she recalled.

"Thieves? We're just honest con-men, nothing more, nothing less." He said as he got ready.

"It makes no difference, it's time to end this. _**"Re-quip! Purgatory Armor!"** _She then transformed again. This time it was black armor with spikes, She then was holding a Large spiked mace as she struck it to the ground, as it cracked the the floor around her. Chorgy was a little scared as he eyed the armor.

"W-what the hell is that armor?" He asked as he sweated.

"Allow me to show you." She said as she had a dark aura about her.

"AAAAHH!" His terrified screams filled the air, as lightning struck from outside.

* * *

"Damn it, everything just had to go to hell!" Bora said as he flew through the air as he was trying to escape from town. "I should just leave here and try somewhere-"

"HEY!" Bora looked down to see a Pinky haired kid and a young woman looking up at him.

"You must be the mages that snuck into town. Well I've had enough of this, eat this! _**"Prominence Typhoon!"** _He fired off a large spiraling fiery blast as it headed towards Natsu and Kagura.

"We have to move!" Kagura said as she jumped back. Natsu just stood there, as he just smirked. "Finally, I've been starving." Their was a fiery explosion as Natsu became enveloped in flames.

"Natsu!" Kagura shouted worriedly.

"Heh, you mess with me your gonna get burnt! So who's nex-huh?" Bora then heard weird noises.

_Munch.._

_Munch.._

_Munch.._

"Man, I don't think I've eaten fire this nasty before." Natsu said as he devoured the flames.

"NO WAY!" Bora's eyes were wide as saucers, as he couldn't believe Natsu was eating the flames. Kagura was also shocked, never had she seen anyone eat fire before.

Natsu finished inhaling the flames as he then burped. He then looked up at Bore and grinned "This ought to knock the wind outta your sails." Natsu said as he held up his hand in the shape of a gun at Bora, as he aimed while narrowing his eye. _**"Azure Dragon's Rapid Fire!" **_His finger then lit on fire, as he was shooting small flaming projectiles at high speed at Bora as he flailed around and crashed down to the ground. Natsu then blew the fire off his finger."You must be Bora, I'm lucky to have found you before you skipped town."

"What the hell do you want you brat!?" He demanded.

"I'm looking for something you stole awhile ago. It was a blue shield with a silver star on it." He said as he described it.

"So what? That old loon doesn't need it, i'm doing him a favor by using it." He said as he smiled.

"Doesn't matter, tell me where it is, NOW." Natsu said in a threatening tone.

"You think I'd tell you? I'd like to see you try to make me talk,_**"Hell's** **pro-"**_He was then knocked out, as Kagura had struck him across the head.

"Why'd you do that, I was just about to make him tell me!" Natsu yelled in annoyance.

"We can ask him when he's tied up and not moving so much. Let's take him back to the house." She said as dragged him by the collar. Natsu sighed as he then followed her back to the town.

* * *

"It's alright, your all safe now." Erza said, as the towns people gathered around her. There were about twenty men knocked out and tied up with Chorgy on top of them, as they moaned in pain.

"Onee-sama!" Erza turned to see Kagura and Natsu walking to her.

"Natsu? Why are you out of bed?" She asked a little worried.

"I'm fine, but guess what? We found that Bora guy!" He said happily, as Kagura threw him in front of Erza. "Now we can find out where the shield is!" Erza then froze, as she twitched a little.

"A-actually, I...kinda..found it." She said nervously.

"Really? Where is it?" He asked. She then slowly showed a bag behind her, Natsu took it and looked inside. He then turned pale, as he froze and dropped the bag, and lots of pieces came pouring out.

"Please tell me this isn't what I think this is." He asked.

"Uh..well I was trying to get it back,but I accidentally smashed it...a little." She said as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"M-maybe we can...fix it?" Kagura said, but she knew full well that it was broken beyond repair.

"Fi..fix..it?" Natsu whispered,he then shouted as he had tick marks on his head."IT'S IN A HUNDRED FREAKING PIECES! HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIX IT, GLUE EVERY LITTLE PIECE OF IT BACK TOGETHER!?"

"Really? Maybe that would work." Erza thought.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Natsu then sighed as he got down on his knees and gathered up the pieces."It can't be helped, I guess I'll just have to tell him what happened." Erza then had an idea.

"Wait, maybe Ultear can fix it."

"Really?" Natsu asked as he perked up.

"Mm, she can restore objects to their previous state before they were destroyed." She explained.

"Oh, good. For a minute there I thought I was in trouble." He said as he sighed in relief. They waited for the army to come and pick up Bora and his crew, as the towns people thanked the wizards, as the three waved back, they were now headed back to Gracia, in hopes that Ultear would be able to fix the shield.

* * *

_**Mermaid Heel...**_

"Oook, everything is set." Ultear said as her and Mira were standing in the training room. Mira smirked, as she was excited.

"Alright! I'll show that guy what Mermaid Heel's made of!" She said as she couldn't wait till that guy showed up. Ultear only smiled, as she was amused at what she had planned.

_"Well Natsu, I hope your ready..because Mira sure is." _


	6. The Contest

**Hiya people! I just want to say thanks a TON for reading my fics!**

**So, as a thank you, i'm making this chapter longer! Keep on reading! This story is just getting started!**

**Also, I posted a poll for my Rise of a Dragon fic. I want to put someone in Natsu's Harem that you wouldn't normally think of! I wanted to throw a bone to some of the lesser female cast, so let me know in the polls.**

**The poll will stay open for about a week.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

It was the middle of the day as everyone in Gracia were out doing they're usual activities. Three particular mages were also in town as they were sitting down at the outside table from the bakery. They decided to take a break before showing up at the guild.

"How is your wound Natsu?" Erza asked as she took a bite of a piece of strawberry cheesecake.

"I'll live, it just barely missed my vitals. Although it still hurts a little." He said as he touched it and winced a little.

"You heal pretty fast. A normal person wouldn't be out and about right now after something like that." Kagura said as she looked at the spot where he was shot.

"Meh, I've survived worse." Natsu shrugged, as he leaned back in his chair. "So you really think Ultear can fix the shield?" He asked, as he looked at the bag on the table, that contained the pieces of the shield that Erza had smashed.

"She should be able to, I know that when something gets broken or smashed in the guild, she fixes it with her magic." she took another bite, as she explained.

"Well, once that's taken care of, I gotta head back to my work place." He said as he sighed. Erza and Kagura frowned a little. After all they've been through, they had grown fond of Natsu.

"Where do you work exactly Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I'm curious as well." Kagura asked, as she to was curious at the pinkette's occupation.

"Ah, it's quite a ways east, in a town called Selion. Theirs a independent guild building there. I took the requests from Ultear and the old man there." He explained."By the way, why was Ultear giving out a million jewels for that ring? Granted it looks pricey, but why would she just throw a s-class request out to a random guild?" He asked curiously. It did seem a bit odd why someone would offer that much for such a small thing.

"Well, you see that ring was actually an engagement ring for the king's daughter. And Ultear was put in charge of it..but it got stolen, and she said whoever found it would get 1,000,000 jewels." Kagura explained.

"But, the engagement was nearing, so she decided to send out requests to some of the nearby guilds. I tried to find it but.." Erza then drooped down in gloom. "I couldn't find the thief anywhere." Kagura then patted her on the back trying to comfort her.

"That might explain some things." Natsu nodded his head understanding.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Well, it happened when I was helping around the guild.." He said as began his story.

* * *

_**Flashback..**_

"Hey Natsu, could you hand me those two barrels over there?" A large man who wore kitchen clothes said, as he was carrying a box of potatoes.

"Sure Lyner!" Natsu said as he happily picked up the barrels with no effort as he carried them over to where Lyner pointed.

"Thanks Natsu, Mindy isn't in today, so I'm kinda overworked today." He said as he put the potatoes down and rubbed the sweat off his forehead." It's fine, I don't go on that job till this afternoon." He said as he picked up the box of potatoes and put them on a nearby shelf."I really appreciate it. You just got back, and i'm have'n you help with the kitchen. Seriously though, where do you get all that energy?" He asked as he was panting from running all over the place.

"Well, the job wasn't too bad this time, I just had to take out some bandit gang along the river near that Gracia place." He said as if it was no big deal. Lyner just looked at him as he sweat dropped._"Is this kid even sane?!"_ "You know what, why don't you just marry my daughter, I could really use your help around here every now and then." Natsu turned a little red.

"M-marry!? That's asking a bit much isn't it?!"

"HAHAHA, oh youth, I wish I could go back. I'd take every woman out I could find, and d-"

"I'm sorry, what would you do, **_HONEY?_**" A sweet voice said, as Lyner turned around to see his wife looking at him sweetly with killer intent leaking out. "N-n-nuthin'! HAHAHA, I was just talking about what Natsu was gonna do is all!"

"HEY, DON'T PULL ME INTO THIS, YOU UNFAITHFUL ASS!"

"Oh Natsu! I didn't see you there!" She then went back to normal, as Lyner breathed a sigh of relief. "When did you get back?...Hoh, did you buy Mindy a ring? Are you two going to take this relationship to the next level~? Oh my goodness, I'll get to see my grandchildren after all!" She said as she danced around.

"WILL YOU STOP WITH YOUR FANTA-" Natsu was interrupted, as he heard someone running.

"Mom, Dad!" A brunette bursted in, as she shouted. She was a brunette with white skin, and had hair that went down to her legs, she had a large bust, and was a little taller than Natsu , she wore a blue dress, and brown knee high boots made of leather, and had a blue and green eye.

"Mindy?" Natsu said as he recognized the girl.

"Natsu? This is perfect! Listen, theirs a guy out side the building who's beating on one of my friends!" Natsu immediately ran out the door, as Mindy was right behind him.

"Be careful you two!" Lyner yelled, right before

"It's alright, Natsu's with her after all." The women said as she gripped her broom tightly.

"Your right Darla, Natsu's strong anyhow." He said as he smiled.

_**Outside..**_

"P-please leave me alone!" A young blonde girl said as a tall skinny man dressed up like a jester, was kicking her in the head, as he smiled.

"Hoh? What's this, first you tell me to leave your friend alone, now your telling me to leave you alone? Which is it?!" He said as he kicked harder. She was now crying, as she was gripping her legs as she was bleeding a little around her head.

"HEY!" Natsu yelled, as he ran and punched the guy away from the girl. She slowly opened her eyes as she then saw Natsu. "Hey, you ok?" He asked as he offered his hand. She slowly nodded as she wiped her tears away.

"Laura!" Mindy shouted as she came up and hugged her friend." Don't worry everything will be alright." She said as she then looked at Natsu who narrowed his eye at the man as he tried to get up.

"Y-you damn little punk!" He said as he stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Yeah I get that a lot...at least from the guys who are about to get they're asses kicked." He said as he smiled. The man then had tick marks on his head, as he was now ticked.

"Don't get cocky, I'll show you a performance to DIE for!" He said as he summoned a cane and pointed it at Natsu.

"Heh, in that case, i'll make sure to close the curtain on your act!" He said as he summoned his sword.

"Take this! **_"Clown Missile!"_**His cane then shot out what looked like a clown head as it rocketed toward Natsu.

"Really?" Natsu said as he just swatted the missile to the side and it exploded away from him.

"Grr! _**"Clown Blade!"**_His cane then folded in to a sword, as he then ran at Natsu ready to slice him. Natsu just stood there, as he didn't even so much as twitch.

"It's over, Pinky!"

"Natsu!" Mindy shouted.

Natsu then caught the sword with his hand. The jester's jaw then hit the ground.

"H-he c-c-caught it?!" He stuttered.

"Natsu.." Mindy said with a sigh of relief.

"Oi..." The jester then flinched, as Natsu's grip on cane then broke it.

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING PINKY!?" He angrily shouted, as he preformed an upper cut, which sent the jester flying.

"I WAS OUT PREFOOOOOORMED!" He shouted as he then blinked in the distance.

_"He's still sensitive about the hair.."_ Mindy thought as she sweat dropped." Over doing it as always." She said as she smiled.

"Hey its a specialty!" He said as he smirked. "By the way, hows your friend?" He noticed that the blonde was unconscious.

"I'll take her inside and patch her up, she should be ok." She said as she felt her head. "Thank you." She said with a smile. Natsu blushed a little. "Uh, sure.." He said as he scratched his cheek. "Here, i'll help yo..huh? What's that?" He said, as he noticed something shiny lying on the ground as he went over to pick it up. He bent down on one knee and picked it up.

"What is it?" Mindy came over to see, as she stood in front of Natsu.

"Looks like...a ring?" he said as he examined it."That freak must have dropped it when I sent him flying."

"It looks rather expensive. The guy must have been rich."

"Or he stole it." Natsu said as he showed her. "Why would he have this thing?" Mindy shrugged, as she didn't know what to think.

"OH MY GOODNESS~!" Natsu and Mindy turned to see Lyner and Darla standing away from them, as Darla looked she was about to squeal with delight.

"I knew it! Oh this is such a happy day! Oh you two, I knew you two were an item the moment you met!"

"Huh?" Mindy and Natsu were dumbfounded. They then looked at each other then the way they were positioned. They're eyes were then wide open. It looked like Natsu was proposing to Mindy. He immediately stood up waving his arms as he and Mindy were red as a tomato.

"Y-Y-YOU GOT WRONG! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YEAH, THE GUY I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT EARLIER, HE DROPPED IT AND-"

"Oh this is such a happy day! I can't wait until the wedding~!" She sang as she leaped all over the place.

"Oh, brother." Lyner sighed.

**_Ten minutes later..._**

"Awwww, I was so sure you two were getting engaged." Darla said sadly, as she drooped down.

"Well, as long as you understand." Natsu said as he sighed, they spent ten minutes explaining to her the whole reason behind the ring.

"But, that is clearly an engagement ring. Why would that crook have it?" Darla said as they all looked at it.

"Engagement ring?...Hold on a sec'!" Lyner said as he rushed over to the request board. He then took one, and read it, and then brought it over."Says here that some gal is looking for this ring..and offering a million jewel for it!" He said as he showed them.

"I am currently looking for this engagement ring, if you have any information on it please contact me through the Mermaid Heel guild hall in Gracia. Signed Ultear Milkovich." Natsu read out loud." Huh, i'm also heading down there." He said as he took out his other request."Well darn tootin', you get two rewards at the same place!" Lyner said.

"Huh? Don't you want to deliver this?" Natsu asked, he was sure that Lyner would want to get the reward.

"Nah, you saved Mindy's friend and sent that bastard packin'. If anyone deserves the reward, you do." He said with a smile. Natsu then smiled, as he stood up.

"Thanks!"

"Heh, better get movin'! It'll be late before you get to the train station!"

"Oh right.." Natsu said as he had blue lines running down his head,he then headed towards the door and then looked back, and Mindy waved bye with a smile on her face. "See you later!" Natsu then smiled, then waved as he left.

_**End of Flashback..**_

"Aaand, that about sums it up." He said as he finished his story.

"To think the thief was a clown. How did he even get in the guild?" Erza said.

"But, I thought you said you had a hard time trying to get it?" Kagura said recalling what he said.

"Ohhh, yeah, I lost it on the train, and I had to look for it the entire time I was on it." He said as he felt sick just thinking about it."I have really bad motion sickness, so any time I get on anything that resembles transportation...I get really sick." He shuddered as he thought about hunching over , looking under passengers seats.

"I-I see." Kagura and Erza sweat dropped.

"Well, lets get moving." They stood up and headed to the guild.

* * *

_**Mermaid Heel..**_

The three had arrived at the guild, Natsu was going to enter but the doors swung open knocking him down, and out came Ultear as she made a noise of surprise, as she didn't expect to see Erza and Kagura standing in the door way.

"Ah, your back!" She said happily.

"Hello Ultear...why are you in such a hurry?" Kagura asked as she was curious as to why she suddenly burst the doors open.

"Ah, I need to go deliver this request to that guild Natsu works at! You see, i'm going to invite him here to-!"

"Could you get off me please?" Natsu said in a annoyed tone, Ultear then realized her foot was digging into his spine, as he laid face first on the ground, she then took her foot off, and happily smiled.

"Oh, good! I was just about to come get you!" She then picked him up and dusted him off, while Natsu felt the bump on his head. "What a coincidence, I came to ask you a favor."

"A favor?" Ultear asked.

"We need you to fix something." Erza said, as she held up the bag, which Ultear took and looked inside.

"Uh...what exactly is this?" She was drawing a blank.

"Its a type of shield that repels magic, I...accidentally broke it." He said as he cast a glance at Erza, who twitched feeling guilty.

"Broke it? What did you do, smash this thing with a hammer or something?"

"Look, that's not important, can you fix it or not?" Natsu said trying to steer the conversation in a another direction.

"Hmm...I probably could. However, I would need you to do something for me~." She said as she leaned forward in a seductive manner.

"W-what is it?" Natsu asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Follow me. And. Find. Out~." She said in a playful manner, Natsu was a little red , which didn't go unnoticed, as Ultear found it somewhat amusing.

"Now now, come. We shouldn't keep everyone waiting~" She said as she happily trotted off. Natsu sighed, as he then walked in. Erza and Kagura were feeling a bit..strange.

"Onee-sama, I feel a little, irritated all of a sudden." Kagura said as she gripped her Archenemy harder.

"Me too." She said as she clenched her armored fist. "Wait...what did she mean by "don't keep everyone waiting."?" Kagura and Erza looked at each other, as they followed the dragon slayer and Ultear.

* * *

_**Underground Training** **Area... **_

_"This place again?" _Natsu thought, as they had entered the training area. It looked like the entire guild was there, as a lot of the girls had gathered around the arena.

"Ultear, what's going on? Why is everyone down here?" Erza asked.

"Ah, they are here to watch the contest!" Ultear said.

"What contest?" Natsu asked, for some reason he felt a little worried.

"Well you see, Natsu, your going to go head to head with someone here."

"Who?"

"Ah, she's over there, the long white haired one." She said as Ultear pointed to her, that said person noticed Ultear and the others, and walked over to them.

" Hey Erza, Kagura!" She said as she greeted the two.

"Hello Mira." Erza said as she met the silver haired.

"Greetings." Kagura said as she bowed.

"Hey Kagura, I heard you got your butt handed to you by a guy earlier, is that true?"

"..I find your choice of words disturbing, but yes, I was beaten fair and square." She said as she felt a little annoyed at Mira's comment.

"Well he must have not been very strong if he took you down." She jokingly said as she chuckled.

"You care to repeat that?" Kagura said, as the two were glaring at each other, as the lightning sparked between them.

"Now hold on, you two aren't fighting today." Ultear sweat dropped, as she tried to calm them down.

"So, where is he?" She said looking around.

"He's right here." Ultear said pointing at Natsu. Mira looked, her and Natsu's eyes met. They continued looking at each other for a few moments.

_"Your kidding me, this guy doesn't even look any older then me!" _She thought.

She didn't quite know what to think. Her image of the man who beat Kagura, was waaay off, as Natsu looked like a normal one eyed teenager with pink hair.**(If you consider that normal, lol!)**

"Uhh, do I have something on my face?" Natsu raised his eye brow in confusion.

"Huh? No, I thought you would be more manly...but your kind of a pink beansprout now that I get a good look at ya."

_"You trying to start something!?"_ Natsu thought as he had a tick mark on the back of his head. "The names Natsu, what's your name?"

"My name is Mirajane Strauss, i'm a S-class mage and your opponent!" She said proudly.

"Uh..why do you want to fight me?" He asked confused.

"Because! I need to pay you back for the humiliation you caused us!" She suddenly shouted.

"Humiliation? What did I do?" Natsu asked, he didn't even have a clue.

"Don't play dumb! You waltz on in here, you beat Kagura, and made her and Erza your slaves, and to top it all off, you slept with our guild master!" She accused him. Natsu's jaw was wide open, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Ok, first off, where the hell did you here that!?"

"Ultear told me, she said you were like a animal in morning or something like that." Natsu then glared at Ultear, as she giggled.

_"What is the color of your blood you witch!?"_

"Ultear! What did you tell Mira?!" Erza demanded.

"What are you saying? I told her everything that happen..along with a few juicy details~." She smiled evilly.

"Heheh! Although I would have liked to see you two in maid costumes!" She laughed. Kagura felt a tick mark as she was about to draw her sword.

"WAIT, YOU MUST NOT DRAW YOUR SWORD, KAGURA!" Ultear waved her hands around." Look, you two can spar later, right now we are in the middle of a an event so could you please NOT kill each other until were done?" She said, they then huffed and turned away from each other.

"Ok, so whats the contest?" Natsu perked up.

"Very well, I'll explain! First we'll have 3 events! One event, will test your strength, another will test your magic, and lastly.." Mira pounded her fist as she grinned. "You and I are gonna duke it out!"

"And if you win, I'll fix your shield for you." Ultear said.

"..Wait, what happens if she wins?" Natsu asked...

"...Someone answer."

Ultear just took a step back. "Ok your seriously freaking me out here." He said as he felt a cold drop of sweat run down his neck. He then turned to Mira, she had a menacing aura surrounding her, as she made a evil grin. "If I win, you have to do what I say for the whole day!"

"The whole day...that's it?" He said raising his eyebrow. She then made a noise of surprise."Wait, you do know i'll probably make you do something humiliating right?" She said, she thought he would complain at least.

"Well that's my problem, and besides.." He then flashed a wolfish grin that would send any man packing. "That's assuming you can actually beat me."

Mira then smirked. "Heh, you got balls, I can't wait to get this started!" She said more motivated then ever. Ultear then smiled as she then walked up to the field."Ok ladies! Let's get started!" They all cheered as they were exited.

"Are you sure about this, you've just barely avoi-" She was cut off as Natsu raised his hand to silence her.

"It's fine, it's not as bad as I first thought." He said smiling at her. "Thanks for the worry though, hehe!" She then blushed a little as she looked away.

"S-sure."

_"Well, as long as I don't get hit there, I should be ok." _He thought.

"And now, let get the first event started!" She then held her hand up, as a magic circle appeared and out came a rather large boulder. It then fell and hit the ground, as it sent a gust of wind past everyone.

"The hell is that thing?" Natsu said as he narrowed his eye.

"This is a boulder of solid Velesium. One of the most hardest and densest lacrima in Fiore." She explained."The first event is a challenge of strength. Who ever does the most damage to their boulder wins the first round."

"Heh, this wont even be a warm up!" She said. She walked forward then looked back at Natsu. "I'll show you the power of a Mermaid Heel mage!"

"Then show me." He said matching her smile.

**_"Take-over: Satan_****_ Soul!_"** She then transformed, and a bright light consumed her. And just as the name implied, she was now a demonic looking person, she had demon-like claws, wings, even a tail.

"Take-over Magic huh?" Natsu said as he recognized the spell.

"Oh? You know what Take-over magic is?" Ultear asked curiously.

"Well, this is my first time seeing it. But I heard people can transform they're bodies into what ever magic beast they capture. But this is my first time seeing it for real."

"Well, your in for a treat! Try not to be to shocked." Mira said as she walked over to the boulder, and pulled her arm back, and then punched it as the rock then got blasted apart, as the entire thing shot pieces of rocks in every direction. She then cracked her knuckles, as she smirked."Please, that was weak!" The crowd cheered.

"Wow! This is the first time I've seen Mira use Satan soul!"

"I know, its so powerful!"

"Do you think Natsu can win? That's a very strong boulder." Everyone was impressed by the the power of Mira's Satan Soul. Natsu stared wide eyed, a bit surprised. Mira noticed this as she transformed back, she came up and said." Try not to be too impressed, see as how I wasn't giving it my all!" She said as she then walked past him.

"Ok! Now it's Natsu's turn!" Ultear then used her magic to repair the boulder.

"Huh, so that's what you meant when she can fix the shield." Natsu said, as he observed Ultears magic.

"It's called _**Arc of Time.** _Basically it allows her to manipulate the time of organic or non organic things, however, it only works on non-sentient things." Kagura explained.

"Huh, that's pretty cool." He said.

"Oh Natsu, saying such things, your making me blush~!" Ultear put her hand on cheek, as she felt happy from the dragon slayer's compliment." She finished, as the boulder looked the exact same way it was before Mira destroyed it."Alright, it's your turn now, make me proud Natsu! I made a bet earlier, so win please!"

"A bet?" He asked confused.

"Mm! We like to mix things up by making bets on who wins in a match between strong opponents."

"So..who's betting on me?" Ultear then pointed to a board on the wall...all votes were on Mira, while Ultear put hers on Natsu, which had a smiley face on it. "Wow..I must be looked down on." He deadpanned. "Ah, how rude! I'm favoring you over Mira, don't I count as support!?" She pouted as she huffed.

"Your right, i'm sorry, your all the support I need." Natsu said in a mocking manner.

"Yay!" She cheered." Get out there and win me my bets worth now!"

_" "Support" my ass, you just want the jewels!" _He thought. He now started to walk up to the boulder, as he placed his hand on it. _"It's no wonder she had to change her form..this thing feels strong."_ He took his hand off the boulder as he then looked around it. Everyone watched, as a curious Natsu looked like he was at a lost of how to even damage it.

"Hey!" Mira called out, as he turned his head to her.

"If you can at least break a piece off, i'll call it a tie." She said, as she mocked him.

"..." Natsu was silent, he then turned towards the rock. He then held up his hand as he took off one of his gloves, he then slowly made a fist as he cracked his fingers. "HAAH!" He then slammed his fist on to the rock as he stood there, with a look of pure focus. At first nothing happened..then suddenly the ground he was on suddenly cratered, as he dropped a little. He then took his hand away as he exhaled. He then began walking away. He then stopped as he looked back and put his glove on, as he counted.

"3..2..and 1." The rock then exploded, as pieces of it went flying everywhere, a blast of wind was also sent past everyone as they tried to shield themselves from the dust and wind. As it calmed down they all looked at Natsu in astonishment.

"I believe you said that if I got a piece off you would call it a tie? So, what happens if I get rid of the whole thing?" He smirked, Mira had tick mark on her head. "Tch!" She said as she looked away.

"First round, a tie!" Ultear announced. Everyone was shocked, did he just get a tie with Mira?

"No way!" A random member exclaimed.

"Your kidding!" Another yelled in shock.

"Ah, I think I'm gonna put my bet for Natsu after all."

"Uh..me too!" Half of the audience, were making their way to the betting board but were halted by a sudden wall of ice. At the top smirked Ultear as she stared down at them.

"Sorry, no switching sides, after all, if Mira wins I have to pay you all...but if Natsu wins," She then had a look of a evil woman, as she smiled wickedly at them."YOU FORK OVER THOSE JEWELS!" They then felt nervous. They then started cheering for Mira, as Natsu just sweat dropped at they're actions.

_"These women are unbelievable."_

"Not bad." Mira said as she came over to Natsu."You sure surprised me with that amount of strength...but this is far from over! Next round your going down!"

"Heh, looking forward to it!" He said as he matched her grin.

"Alright! The next round will be about testing your magic!" Ultear said. The bottom of the stage opened up, as a giant floating crystal ball came floating up.

"And whats this thing?" Natsu asked.

"Have ever heard of a MPF before?" Ultear asked.

"..Isn't that the thing used to measure a wizards magic power?" Ultear nodded her head.

"Exactly, you'll both hit this thing with your strongest spells, and who ever gets the most point's will win!" She said.

"Ok, I ain't holding back this time!" Mire then transformed._**"Satan Soul: Halphas!" **_

"Whoa! She's not holding back at all!"

"I know, that's one of her strongest souls!"

"I heard she destroyed an entire town with that!"

"Geez, she doesn't need to take this so seriously." Ultear said as she sighed.

"Are you afraid of losing the bet?" Kagura asked. She then flinched, she then turned around with a nervous look.

"O-of course not! I still think Natsu will win."

"Your shaking all over." Erza deadpanned.

"I-it's the excitement! We've only started and i'm really anxious! HA,ha,ha!"

"_She is so doubting me!" _Natsu thought as he looked at her like she was unbelievable.

"Ok! Let's get started!" Mira then began building up a purple bluish energy in her hands, as a magic circle appeared in front of her. _**"Cosmic Beam!"**_She then fired a large beam, as it struck the MPF and made a large explosion. It was so large, everyone was trying to shield themselves from the blast, a couple of members were being blown back. It finally calmed down as, as everyone waited to see the results.

_**6783.**_

"She broke her record." Erza noted, as she narrowed her eyes at Mira.

"Yeah, she must really not want to lose." Ultear said with a serious expression.

"Huh, I guess that was ok." Mira said as she shrugged and turned back to normal. She then looked expecting to see Natsu's jaw hit the floor from that display. _"I bet he pissed him self after that.."_ She thought, but her eyes widened, as Natsu just showed an emotionless expression._"Tch, can't this guy take a hint!" _She thought, the fact that he didn't looked like he cared just made her mad.

"Oi! Whats that look supposed to mean?!" Natsu made a noise of surprise, as he then smiled and chuckled, as he scratched his head.

"Oh, sorry! I just thought that was so cool, I got lost in my train of thought!" Mira then made a noise of surprise, she felt a little weird all of a sudden.

_"What the hell? Why's he complimenting me? And why did I suddenly feel happy?" _She shook her head to ignore the feeling. "Hmph, that was nothing! I wasn't even getting serious." She said boastfully.

"Ok reset!" Ultear said as she reset the MPF."Go get em' Natsu!" She shouted. Natsu then walked towards the MPF as he summoned his sword.

_"Re-quip huh?"_ Mira mentally noted, as she watched to see what he would do. He slowly pulled out the sword halfway, but stopped.

"...Teh, actually on second thought..." He then sheathed it and made it disappear.

"Onee-sama?" Kagura asked Erza, as she was wondering why he didn't use the sword.

"I don't know. He must have something else planned." She said, as she was curious as to why he did that too.

"Hmm..yeah, this should do it." Natsu said as he held his hands up in front of him. Three magic circles then appeared in front of him. A flame then started building in front of his hands.

"What's he doing?" Kagura asked.

"I'm not sure, it looks like a multi-layered magic attack." She said as she noticed the circles lined up.

_**"Secret Dragon Slayer Art,"** _Natsu then pulled back one of his arms and made a fist. _**"Blue Tempest: Azure Dragon Cannon!"** _He shouted, as he then punched the flame which went through the magic circles one by one. As it went through the last circle the flame was now a giant dragon head, as it looked like it roared as it hit the MPF at a impressive speed. Their then was a massive explosion, as it hit the MPF. It sent shock waves all over the place, it felt like a earthquake as everyone was trying to keep they're balance.

"Wh-what magic power!" Erza said, as she she was shielding her eyes.

"I've never seen fire magic that strong before!" Kagura said as she was shielding her eyes as well.

"Kch!" Mira said as she gritted her teeth. Their was smoke everywhere, as everyone couldn't see the results.

"Did he win?" Some one asked.

"I don't know I can't see cause of the smoke!" After a few moments the smoke dispersed. As everyone looked, they first saw Natsu standing there, as he said.

"Y'know, the more you look down on me.." They all then were wide eyed as they saw the result. "That only fuels my fire to surpass your expectations." He smirked.

_**8999.**_

Mira was shocked, someone just beat her high score. And she even used her Halphas soul! "Y-your kidding.." She said as she felt a cold drop of sweat.

"Round two, goes to Natsu!" Ultear shouted. Erza and Kagura also were astounded.

"He's strong." Was all Kagura could say.

"Yeah.." Erza slowly nodded. Natsu then stretched, as he said.

"Hahh, damn its been so long since I used that technique. Heh, I feel like doing it again!" He happily said.

"Ok, since you both used up a good portion of magic, we're going to hold the fight off till tomorrow! So you two get some rest!" She said. She then cast a wicked smile at her guild members that clearly said. "YOUR JEWELS ARE MINE!" They all then gulped, as they quickly ran towards the exit.

"Well, your full of surprises." Mira said as she smiled a little.

"Hey it's what I do." He smiled.

"Your strong, I've never seen other guys like you before." She said as she looked at the crater.

"Ah, I think I over did it." He said as he glanced at the crater.

"Well then, I guess good luck for tomorrow!" She said as she extended her hand. Natsu took it and shook as the two smiled.

"Same to you." Mira then felt a bit happy now, as she thought Natsu was an ok person.

"C'mon, lets head upstairs. I imagine your starving!" She said as she took him by the arm and started walking with him. Kagura and Erza, for some reason were feeling left out, as they came up to the two."Eeh? What do you two want?" Mira asked annoyed.

"We will being joining you." Erza said plainly.

"Huh, Why?"

"Because, we have to keep an eye him." Kagura stated.

"Tch, just buzz off you two!" She said.

"Hey, c'mon you three! I'm locking up!" Ultear shouted. Natsu was now being escorted up the stairs by the three S-class female wizards, as he was wondering how he got himself in this situation.

_"Venigon, what would you have done?" _Was the last thing he thought before they went upstairs .

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **


	7. Angels and a Demon

_**Chapter 7...**_

It was now the middle of the day, as Natsu was walking in town. After the events yesterday, he wanted to go to bed early because he wanted to be in top form for his fight with Mira. He found a bench at the fountain and sat down on it._"Oh brother, I gotta fight Mirajane today. Not that i'm all for it, but I got to deliver that shield to that old guy soon. Sigh..I think this is the longest I actually stayed in one spot. I guess it's not so bad. Maybe when this job is over, I could use my savings to buy a house...meh, we'll see."_ He had liked Gracia, it had lots of traders, the town was abundant, and everyone was nice.

_"I wonder what I should do? The fight doesn't begin till two hours, maybe I'll just.." _

"Hey little miss, how are you today?" Natsu's hearing picked up a voice not to far from him, as he turned his head towards the source. Their were three guys surrounding a white haired girl, who looked uncomfortable.

"Look, I said please leave me alone." She said as she tried to leave.

"Hey now, don't worry. Why don't you make time for me little miss?"

"Yeah, we're not so bad once you get to know us." One of the other guys said, as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted as she slapped his hand.

"Ow! You little bitch!" He was about to hit her, but someone tapped his shoulder.

"Ehhh?" He turned as he was about to make who ever was bugging them pay. But the last thing he saw was someone punching him, and then darkness.

"What the-?!"

"Hey you punk, whats your deal?! You wanna get killed?!" One of them shouted angrily. The girl was surprised.

"I'd like to see you try." Natsu smirked.

"You pink headed brat! I'll put you 6 feet und-" He was then sent flying into a wall. The other guy was sweating as he looked towards Natsu. Natsu had tick marks all over his head as he looked wickedly at the other guy.

"Go ahead, I fucking dare you, just try to make another smart ass comment. C'mon, i'm waiting~." He was starting to catch fire, as the thug looked at him in horror.

"H-hey man, I had nothing to do with-"

"BEAT IT!" Natsu barked at him which made him turn tail and run for fear of his life. Natsu then sighed. "Geez, what a bunch of pansies." _  
_

"Um..thank you."

Natsu then turned to the girl."Well, they looked like they were bothering you so, I just decided to step in." He said as he smiled. He then made a noise of surprise."Hey, I think I have seen you somewhere before."

"Ah yeah, we never got a chance to meet yet. I'm Yukino, a mage at Mermaid Heel." She said as she smiled. "Thank you, i'm not very good at dealing with these kind of situations." She said as she looked at the knocked out thugs.

"Heh! Names Natsu, nice to meet you Yukino!" He said as he extended his hand. Yukino then shook it as she thought._"His hand is really warm." _

"...Uh, you can let go now."

"Oh, sorry." She quickly took her hand from his, as she was a little red."Anyway, allow me to thank you for earlier."

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"I insist!" She said as she took his hand.

""Uh, well if you say so." Natsu said. She then was happy."Good, follow me!" She then led him off somewhere into town.

* * *

**_Yukino's apartment..._**

"Huh, nice place." Natsu said as he looked around. The apartment had a lot of blue themed objects. It had plants, and things like sky themed paintings. But what also caught his attention was how neatly everything was placed.

"Thanks, I don't live in the guild hall like everyone else, so I don't have to worry about anything getting misplaced or broken."

"I know what that's like. At the guild I work at, everything is always missing, or stolen. So I go out to find more supplies." He chuckled.

"I see, well please take a seat, I'll be in the kitchen." She said as they walked in. Natsu then sat on a couch as he continued looking around.

_"She must really love blue." _He thought as he looked around once more. He then saw something else, it looked like a lady with wings on a painting, as he got up and walked forward and looked at it.

"It's a angel." Natsu made a noise of surprise, as he turned around. He was face to face with a older white haired girl who had longer hair. "A pure being, something that I wish to one day become." She walked past Natsu and looked at the painting."But alas, some things in this world can't be achieved so easily."

"Who are you?"

"I believe you are the one who must introduce himself, seeing as how you are in another woman's apartment." She said as she turned and looked him in the eye.

"I'm Natsu."

"...Oh yes, I know who you are now. Ultear told me about you, says your...different then other men. Is this true?" She said as she leaned closer.

"Huh? I don't know. I certainly am not a creep if that's what your asking." He said a little confused.

"Hmm, what brings you here then?" Natsu told her of the story with Yukino. "Ahhh, that girl always thinks she has to make everyone happy. Not that I don't like it, but I am grateful for your assistance." She bowed.

"Uh, its cool." Natsu nervously chuckled. She then giggled a little. She found Natsu quite...amusing."I believe I should introduce myself, i'm Sorano, but my guild mates call me Angel." She said, as she lifted her dress a little."I am also Yukino's older sister.

"Really?...Yeah, I guess I see the resemblance. " Natsu said as he looked at her, she did indeed look like a older version of Yukino.

"I'll have lunch ready in a min-SORANO!?" Yukino came out of the kitchen, she was surprised to find her older sister in the apartment. She thought she was gone.

"Ah, Yukino. I just got back, and I find out you brought a boy over to our home, that's bold even you ." She said as she giggled.

"I don't know why your here, but i'm just paying him back for helping me out earlier."

"Oh my, you almost have the perfect setting. A boy comes over to a girl's house, the two are alone, they're primal instincts awaken, and eventually that leads to-"

"That's not what is happening here!" Yukino shouted in annoyance.

"It's ok, even if you don't want to admit it, I perfectly understand." She said as she smiled.

"Geez, for someone who fantasizes about being an angel, you have a impure mind." Yukino said as she sighed.

"So, you two live here?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, Sorano and I have lived here for quite a while. We share the rent along with the chores. Although she leaves me with most of them."

"That's not true~. I always do my best to look out for my precious younger sister." She said as she hugged her from behind. Natsu just smiled, as he thought they got along very well._"They look like they're very close...I wonder what having a sibling would feel like?"_ Angel then noticed Natsu thinking, as she let go of Yukino and walked towards him. He then realized she was close to him, as he felt a little uncomfortable. "W-what?"

"Between the two of us, which do you think is more beautiful?" Yukino then turned red, as she couldn't believe what her sister had just said.

"S-Sorano!? What are you-"

"Just a simple question, which one do you like more?" She waited to here Natsu's answer, as he looked like he was unsure._  
_

"Uhhh...I don't know. I'd say you two are about equal." He said. The two then made a noise of surprise, they didn't expect that to be his answer.

"Y..you mean..we're equal?" Angel said, a little stunned.

_"Really? Usually it's Sorano..but..me too?"_ Yukino was a little happy and surprised that Natsu thought that she was on equal terms with her sister's looks. Angel then chuckled as she smiled happily.

"Well, you've certainly surprised me. At least their is someone who finds my sister attractive as me." She said as she was in thought.

"_"What's that supposed to mean!? _Sigh, c'mon you two, lunch should be done." Yukino said as she went back to the kitchen. Angel then whispered in Natsu's ear.

"I look forward to see if fate smiles on the both of us, Natsu~." She blew in his ear, as he then blushed. She then happily walked over to the kitchen. Natsu shook his head, and then went in the kitchen. After he sat down, Yukino was across from him, while Angel was on the side of the table. Yukino had cooked up some stew, as she handed bowls to Natsu and Angel.

"Thank you." Natsu said as he took the bowl. He took a sip from his spoon. "H-how is it?" She fidgeted. "It tastes great!" Natsu said with a smile. Yukino was glad, it was her first time bringing a guy over, so she was a bit nervous. Angel smiled, not only did he help her sister, he also was a nice person, and not too bad of a catch.

"Say Natsu," Natsu turned his head to Angel."how did you come by our little guild in the first place?" Natsu then told her and Yukino about the jobs, and how he met Ultear and everyone."Hm, I see. That would explain a lot. So as soon as the shield is fixed, your leaving?" She asked."Yeah, I got to earn a living some how." He said, with a sad smile.

"I see...well, I guess I'll bet on you after all."

"Huh, you mean..?"

"That's right, we both will, rrright Yukino~?" She looked at sister.

"S-sure." She said as she turned away.

"Thanks guys!" He said with a toothy smile.

"Well, I say we hurry up and finish. Your match with Strauss will start soon." She said, as they looked at the clock.

* * *

_**Mermaid Heel...**_

"Alright! The match between Natsu and Mirajane, will begin shortly, everyone, please find your seats!" Ultear announced. It was finally time, the fight between the two mages was about to start. Angel and Yukino were standing, as they awaited to see the match.

"Hey, Sorano?" Yukino asked, Angel then looked at her, wondering what she was going to ask. "Do you really think he can win?" Angel then smiled as she put her hand on her little sister's head as she rubbed it."Of course he will, don't forget he also beat Kagura. And she's very strong." Yukino then smiled."Yeah, your right." They turned they're attention to the field, as Mira was waiting for her opponent. Ultear was with Erza and kagura, as they stood waiting for Natsu to show up.

"Where is he?" Ultear said, worried that he wasn't going to show up.

"No idea, i'm pretty sure he was with Yukino and Angel when they showed up." Kagura said, as she remembered him walking in with the two.

"If he doesn't show up soon we'll have to lo-"

HOLD UP, I'M COMING!" Everyone turned they're heads to Natsu as he came in running. He stopped as soon as he reached the field, as he was almost out of breath."S-sorry! Just had to take care of something."

"Heh, I thought you might have gotten scared and ran away or something!" Mira mocked as she shouted across the field.

"Their are only two things that I am afraid of, one is transportation, and two..." He then made a sound of surprise. "Well, two is not relevant. The point is, i'm here so lets get this started." Everyone was wondering what he meant, but decided to ignore it, and focus on the match.

"Alright! Just like last time, if one of you gives up, or the other person can't continue, the other person wins! Take your places you two!" Ultear shouted as Natsu and Mira took there places.

"Go Mira! Take him down!"

"I bet on you, so win!"

"Show him how strong a female wizard can be!"

"Do your best, you two!" Everyone in the crowd were cheering on Natsu and Mira, despite the fact that they all bet on Mira, they also thought Natsu may have a chance against her. As Ultear checked the betting board, she noticed two people had also bet on Natsu. _"Yukino and Sorano? Since when did they..?" _She turned to the two, as Angel noticed her as she waved.

"Something wrong Ultear?" Erza asked.

"No, just checking the board is all!" She said happily."How come you two didn't bet on either of them?"

"We did, I bet on Mira, and Kagura bet on Natsu."

"Oh.." She then noticed Kagure's name written in small letters on board"..Wait, Kagura bet on Natsu?" She then looked at her, as she turned away.

"I-I just thought he should have some more support is all." She said as she was a little red."Yeah, and if one of them wins, we both get the money either way." Erza said as she smiled.

"HUUH?! But, that's like a sure fire way for you two win! That's cheating~!" Ultear protested.

"It's called strategy, right Kagura?"

"R-right, Onee-sama." Truth be told, she just bet on Natsu just because after her fight with him, she thought he was strong, and that she wanted him to win against Mira.

"Alright you two, you may begin when ready!" Ultear shouted.

"Heh, your going down!" Mira said confidently. She then transformed into her Satan Soul.

"Well, lets see if you can put your jewels where your mouth is!" Natsu smirked as he got in a stance. A few moments passed and they just stood there. "Well, I guess i'll start!" Natsu then shot forward as a trail of dust kicked up behind him. **_"Azure Dragon's Fist! _**Natsu punched her with a flame engulfed fist. Mira barely blocked it. She then grabbed his arm which surprised him and punched him in the face which sent him flying back a little, he landed on his feet and looked up, Mira was just smirking as she motioned him to "Come on!"

_"Well she is stronger then Kagura, that's for certain." _He then ran forward as he jumped.**_"Azure Dragon's Claw!"_**He then spun and delivered a kick to her gut, she skidded back and looked up.

"Not bad." She then charged forward as Natsu and her exchanged multiple blows, both of them blocked each others strikes. Mira then placed a hand on him._**"Evil Spark!"** _A surge of blue electricity went into Natsu's body as he grunted in pain. She then backed off and started building up dark energy in her hands._**"Demon Blast!"** _A stream of dark energy then was sent his way, he recovered from the earlier attack as he stood up and had an outstretched arm as the blast then had hit him as a small explosion engulfed him.

"Got em'!" Mira then stared wide eyed, he was standing with a arm out stretched, as he slowly opened his hand dark energy had escaped from is as it dissipated in the air.

"He blocked it?" Yukino said.

"It would appear so." Angel said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ah, I think that tickled a little." Natsu said mockingly, which angered Mira.

"Tch! Don't get cocky, i'm just warming up." She said as she then held out her hands as dark energy gathered in her hands.**_"Evil Explosion!"_**Natsu's eye widened as he quickly jumped out of the way of the dark energy, it created a explosion as dust kicked up around the area Natsu was. He was in the air, as he managed to jump out of the blast area.

"Eeesh, that was close." He said.

"I'm not done yet!" Natsu then realized Mira was behind him as he turned around and barely blocked her punch, as he hit the ground and slid back. The spectators were cheering, as Mira looked like she was beating Natsu.

"That's the way Mira!"

"Keep up the pressure!"

Erza and Kagura were watching them as they were unsure of how this would turn out.

"She's pushing Natsu back." Erza said.

"When she's in Satan Soul, she is faster,stronger, and can take a lot of hits." Ultear said as she watched.

"She hasn't even used her stronger spells yet. Is she just playing around with him?" Kagura asked.

"No." Erza and Kagura then turned they're heads to Ultear who had a serious expression on her face." I think Natsu is the one playing around."

"Huh?" They both said in unison.

"He could have dodged that attack, but he just stopped it with his hand, and he landed a hit on her earlier, but now he's being pushed back. I think he's assessing his opponent's strength before he makes a move." The two then looked at Natsu as he and Mira were staring at each other.

_"Hmm, he's not showing the same amount of strength he did with my fight...so why isn't he taking this seriously?" _Kagura thought as she gripped her sword._"Am I...not that strong?" _Erza noticed Kagura looked a little flustered.

"Kagura?"

"It's nothing, Onee-sama." She said as she paid attention to the match. Erza looked at her for a few moments before returning her eyes to the match. The mages were having a stare down, Mira was floating in the air, while Natsu was on the ground.

"Your not doing too bad, I thought you would have been toast by now, but you seem to be able hold your own, considering your up against me." Mira said as she crossed her arms.

"...Y'know I think I underestimated you." Natsu said as he looked down.

"Oh?" Mira said with a smirk.

"Normally I like to play around with my opponents, but you seem stronger then most of the guys I fought." Natsu said as he looked up at her.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" She said as she raised her eyebrow.

"If you want too. I'm just trying to figure out whether or not I should get serious." Everyone made a noise of surprise. He had to be bluffing right? He clearly was being pushed back against the wall.

"Hmph! Go ahead, if your holding back, i'll just kick your ass." She said as she taunted him.

"Heh, lets find out!" He then jumped as he rocketed towards her . Her eyes then widened as the two we're now close to each other.

_"What!? When did he-!?" _She didn't have time to finish thinking, as Natsu then kicked her in the face with a _**Azure Dragon's** **Claw**_, which sent her flying back into the wall. Natsu then landed back on the ground, as he kept his eye on Mira.

"Fast." Erza noted.

"Urk!" Mira wasn't expecting him to be that fast, she thought she knew how fast her opponent was."Lucky shot."

"That's a first for me." Natsu grinned. She then charged him, as they were back in a another clash.

_"His vision should be limited to only the right, and his guard isn't that well on his left. Alright i'll go for that!"_ Mira thought as she analyzed him in they're clash. After a few moments, she found his left side open. _"Now!"_ She aimed for his head as she spun to dodge his punch, and then was about to kick him in the head. "_Got em'!" _Her foot connected to his head as he was sent flying. He then tried to regain his balance as he skidded back, but Mira wasn't done as she had chased him down as she was close to him now.**_"Evil Push!"_**Dark energy was spiraling in front of her as Natsu felt like his body was shoved back with a great force as he was sent flying farther.

"Not yet! _**"Evil Explosion!"** _She fired of another blast of dark energy as it hit Natsu and sent him crashing into the wall. She smirked, as she was panting a little. She landed on the ground, waiting for the smoke to clear.

"Wow, she really unloaded on him." Yukino said in astonishment.

"Only goes to show how seriously shes taking this match." Angel said, as she looked over to the smokey area where Natsu landed._"But was it enough?"_

"Did she beat him?" A guild mate asked.

"She must have, no one could get up after that barrage of attacks."

"Does this mean we win the bet?" Another said. They all then looked at Ultear, smirking. Ultear then started sweating nervously.

"Uh Natsu? Your still up right?"

She got no answer.

"Uhh, now's not a good time to be fooling around!"

...Still nothing.

"Natsu~!" She whined. Mira was still waiting, but nothing seemed to be happening."Well, you weren't to bad. But I win this time" Mira said as she started walking away. All of a sudden, a blue shock wave shot out of the smoke, and was heading straight for her. She barely dodged it as she looked back. Natsu was up, and had his sword out.

"Oi, don't turn your back on me." He said as he smirked. Everyone was shocked, how could this guy still be up after all those hits?!

"Your endurance is impressive. I thought for sure you'd at least be limping after something like that." She said as she faced him a with a serious expression.

"Meh, I've survived worse." He said as popped his neck."That was a smart idea, going for my left side, I can't really see that well on that side, so I tend to keep my opponents on the right." He explained as he stretched his arms.

"Well looks like my instincts were right then." She said proudly as she crossed her arms.

"But..." Natsu then held up his sword as he looked at it. "..that was a mistake." He then made his sword disappear.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"Cuz now I know how to deal with it now." He said as he smirked."Why don't you try that again?" He said as he got in a stance.

"Teh! You think you can stop me this time? Don't count on it!" She said as she charged in, they were now in another close quarter battle, Mira found another opening and was about to punch him, but he caught her fist. She then stared wide eyed.

_"H-he actually caught it!"_

"I got you~." Natsu said mockingly, as he then pulled her forward and kneed her in the chin, he then thrusted his outstretched fingers at her gut, as he blasted her back with a flame enhanced hand._**"Azure Dragon's Fang Thrust!"** _She then gripped her stomach, as she cringed."_**Azure Dragon's Burning Knuckle!"** _He charged her, as he then used his large flaming fist to knock her back."And for good measure! "_**Azure Dragon's Roar!"**_He then let loose a large stream of flames, as they hit Mira and exploded.

"Y-you got kidding!" A guild member said shocked.

"He just...breathed fire!"

"That guy is a monster!"

Mira was on her knee, as she was panting._"Crap..I think he hit a vital or something. It hurts just moving.." _She gritted her teeth, as she forced herself to get up. Natsu narrowed his eye at her.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked a little worried.

"I'm fine..lets continue." She said as she got ready again. Natsu then crossed his arms as he stood there looking at her."Your very stubborn you know that?"

"Keh, look whose talking." Mira chuckled."I think it's time I ended this." She then was charging dark energy in between her hands as it got bigger and bigger.

"Oh crap. She's using her finishing move." Ultear said. "Everyone, stay where you are!**_"Ice Make: Shield!"_**She then created a large barrier of pink ice in front of the audience as they all got behind it.

"Mira! What are you doing!? Are you trying to kill him?!" Erza shouted.

"This guy is strong. I'm sure he can take it." She said as she got ready to use the spell.

"Mira!"

Natsu just looked at her with emotionless expression. She then aimed at Natsu."It's over! _**"Soul Extinction!"** _ She then let loose a large torrent of dark energy at Natsu, as he just stared as it headed straight for him.

"Why isn't he moving?!" Kagura exclaimed.

"_Does he intend to take it?" _Angel thought as she watched as the attack headed for Natsu. Natsu then got into a position where he then jumped directly in front of the blast which shocked everybody.

"Hey you idiot, what are you doing!?" Mira shouted.

"Natsu stop, what are you doing!?" Ultear shouted.

"Natsu!" Yukino cried out.

_"Why did he jump at it!?" _Mira thought. It was too late she couldn't stop._" I just wanted to scare him, I didn't actually want him to go at it head on!" _

_**"Azure Dragon's Scorching Javelin!"** _He was enveloped in flames as they formed what looked like a giant spear as he rocketed towards the attack. The two then collided, as Natsu and the beam were in a power struggle, but he was pushing it back, as he then shot through the beam and at Mira, as the two collided and were sent into a wall as it exploded and debris was sent flying everywhere. Everyone was coughing from the smoke as they were trying to figure out what happened.

"W-what happened?" Kagura asked, as she coughed.

"I'm not sure, I think Natsu took the spell head on." Erza said, as she recalled the last few seconds. But who won? Everyone was still waiting for the smoke to clear.

* * *

_**Inside a small cave..**_

Mira was out of her demon form, as she she tried to open her eyes.

_"D..did I ..lose?" _She remembered that she was hit by Natsu and they both hit the wall, and next thing she knows is waking up on the ground in the darkness.

"You awake?" She slowly turned her head as she saw Natsu lying right next to her.

"Yeah...where are we?" She asked as she wasn't familiar with the surroundings.

"If I had to guess, a cave. After we went through the wall we fell quite a ways." He said as he tried to get up, but he cringed.

"Whats wrong?"

"I think..my wound opened up." She looked down and her eyes widened. He was bleeding.

"Did I..?"

"Oh no, It happened when we fell." He said as he sat up. He then took off his jacket, and unzipped his vest as he got a closer look. It looked like a piece of sharp rock punctured it.

"Y-you got to get that looked at!" She said as she crawled over to him.

"I-it's fine, I just need to pull it out."

"FINE!? You need to get a doctor to remo-"

"AAAAAGHHH!" He shouted in pain, as he pulled it out. Mira was surprised, as she flinched.

"Y-you idiot! Your just making it worse!" He then ripped a sleeve off his coat, as he applied pressure to it."Here, let me do it for you." She said as she took the cloth and pressed it on his wound. The only sound was his breathing, as the two didn't say a word for a few moments._"He must have protected me when we fell. I mean, I don't feel like I hit the ground. _Can I ask you something?" Mira said, as Natsu turned to her.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you just dodge it? I think we both know you could have gotten out of the way and then attack me, so why didn't you?"

"Cause I felt like it." Natsu said plainly.

"You felt like it?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see how powerful you really were, so I jumped in to see."

"But that's stupid, you could have gotten killed."

"Did you mean for that to kill me?" He asked. She then made a sound of surprise.

"N-no."

"Then its alright."

"But how did you know? We don't even know each other that well, i'm just a person who wanted to fight you." She asked confused. Natsu then looked up at the light coming in from the arena.

"Let me tell you something my father told me long ago. He said, Don't look at your opponent, look inside them."

"In..side them?" Mira was a little confused.

"Yeah, I didn't quite get what he meant. But after our battle I think I get it now.." He then looked at her and smiled a toothy grin."...Your a very nice person, Mira." She then blushed as she made a noise of surprise.

"Th-thanks..

"Mm!" He then was feeling a little cold, as he started passing out, but Mira caught him, as she laid his head down on the ground.

"You wait here! I'll go back up and get help!" She then transformed into her Satan Soul, as Natsu watched her fly away he slowly closed his eyes as he smiled.

_"Yeah..a very nice person."_

* * *

**Alrighty! I must say I like this chapter the most by far! I hope I did a good job on the fight! **

**Oh yeah, the lucky winner for Natsu's harem member in Rise of a Dragon iiiiiiiiis...KNIGHTWALKER! **

**I kinda saw that one coming actually. lol! So any way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, keep leaving reviews, and keep on reading, and I'll cya all **

**in the next chapter! **

**Laters!**


	8. Author's Note

**Well, I gotta focus on school again, so I decided to make a poll for The Dragon and the Mermaids fic.**

**When i'm done, i'll write the next chapter with the character who got the most votes! So let the voting commence!**

**Also, if you have any questions or are confused about something about the story, just message me!**

**Again, thank you all for reading this story, I'm very happy to read all your reviews. And for the people who don't get messaged back, **

**it means that it will probably be explained in the chapter that I am writing.**

**So have fun reading the story until my next chapter!**

**This is Plasnix!**

**I'll See You all next week!**


	9. Heading Back

_**Darkness...**_

It was once again Natsu found himself in darkness. He slowly opened his eye, as he looked at the familiar surroundings."...Did I just die again?" Natsu deadpanned.

"No moron, your dreaming." Natsu turned to the familiar voice of himself.

"You again? Why can't I dream of anyone but myself?" Natsu said as rolled his eye and sigh."So, what now? Gonna give me another gruesome ending as usual?"

"Well you piss me off, I can't believe your the idiot I have to share a consciousness with."

"Ok really, who the hell are you, and what do you want from me?" Natsu said in a bit more demanding tone.

"Sigh, you seriously don't have a clue?...Ok actually you might have a point, basically i'm your left eye." The two stared each other for a few moments before Natsu said.

"...Yep its official, I've totally lost it ." He started floating away.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" The other self shouted angrily, as he had tick marks on his head."I'm serious, i'm your left eye."

"What does that even mean, I lost my eye when that bastard knifed it." He said as he recalled the memory.

"Ah, it got damaged but you never lost the whole thing." The other self said as he folded his arms.

"So? It doesn't work anymore. And speaking of which, you should know that better than I do...assuming your my eye. Wait, wouldn't that mean you'd be dead?" Natsu was confused.

"Would you just listen, i'm supposed to help you." The other self was losing his patience as he was getting more ticked off.

"Help me with what? If you mean coming up with disturbing ways of killing me in my head all the time, then no thanks"

"Look, I can only talk to you when your unconscious, Venigon made me-"

"Wait, you know Venigon?" Natsu payed close attention now, as he narrow his eye at him.

"Yes, back when you were being trained by Venigon he.." A bright light then started appearing."Damn it, looks like our times up." He then began floating away.

"Hey wait! What did you mean?!" Natsu tried to get a answer out of him before he disappeared.

"Tell you what, next time you come here, we'll have a little chat about your "role", till then, try not to get killed by those women.." The light then consumed them as Natsu tried to shield his eye from the light .

* * *

_**Mermaid Heel, Medic office..**_

Natsu was stirring in his sleep, his eye slowly opened, as he stared at the ceiling._"My left eye huh?" _Natsu thought as he put his hand over his eye patch.

"Ah, your awake now!" Natsu turned over to see a pink haired girl with green eyes, as she was sitting on a chair next to his bed. Natsu then sat up and looked at her for a moment and blinked."...Who are you?" He asked bluntly. The girl then happily answered."I'm Meredy! I'm Ultears assistant here at Mermaid Heel. She told me to keep an eye on you while you were recovering."

"Huh? Oh.." Natsu then looked down at his wound, as he felt it and winced a little."How long was I out?"

"Mmm, about a day. You lost a bit of blood, so we had to be careful with moving you. I was actually surprised, a normal person would be out for a whole week."

"You don't say." Natsu said as he swung his legs over the bed as he sat in front of her."Where are my clothes?" He asked. Meredy then made a noise of surprise, she then blushed as she realized his upper half was exposed. He was quite muscular for his age. "Hello?" He said waving in front of her.

"Huh? Oh right, i'll go get them." She said as she stood up and began rushing her way to the door."I'll be right back, I just got to go visit the laundry room very quick!" She then took off. As Natsu raised his eyebrow in confusion to the pink haired girls actions. _I wonder if that's what i'd look like if I was a girl?" _He had thought she had pink hair and green eyes not to different from him."Meh, who knows. I need to stretch." He then slowly got onto his feet, as he stretched his arms and legs. He then walked over to the open window, as he looked out.

_"A whole day huh? Geez, I didn't think it was that bad...Huh, maybe deeper wounds take longer." _He thought, he remembered using **_Heaven's Fire _**on the wound but it must have took longer to heal then his shallower injuries.

"Ah, your up Natsu-san!" Natsu then heard a voice out the window.

"Huh?" He then looked out it, and all of a sudden he looked down and saw Beth hanging on to the window." Beth, what are you doing hanging onto the window?" He said plainly as he made a annoyed look.

"Oh, I was just wondering how you were doing, ehehehe." She nervously chuckled.

"I see..So why couldn't you have used the door?"

"Uh..this is easier." She said as she sweated nervously, however her words betrayed her, as she felt her grip weakening.

"Geez, give me your hand before you fall and hurt yourse-" She then lost her grip as Natsu then dove out the window.

"AAAAaaahhh!" Beth screamed, Natsu grabbed her in midair, as they landed on the ground. He felt the shock of hitting the ground, as he cringed.

"Fuck it, that hurt." He cursed. He then put her down as he fell to his knees.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" She said as she kept bowing.

"...Urgh, what were you really doing out of my window?" He asked as he stood up and tried to regain his balance.

"I was just taking notes, I told you that I wanted to document you to remember you by."

"So how were you planning on doing that if you were out the window?"

"Um, I didn't notice Meredy-san in there with you, so I was gonna wait till she left." She confessed as she fidgeted with her fingers. Natsu then sighed as he walked up to her and petted her head."It's ok, just don't get yourself hurt trying to do that again." She then smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Hai, i'll be careful next time!" She then headed back inside as she then yelled back."I'll use a ladder next time!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I-Ugh, never mind." He gave up. Meredy had returned to Natsu's room as she made a sound of suprise."Natsu? Hey Natsu, where are you?"

* * *

_**Back inside...**_

"Oh geez, i'm so sorry. Beth can be a bit of a-"

"A ditz?" Natsu finished, as he was back on his bed.

"Yeah. She means well, but she can take things a little too far." Meredy sighed.

"Well, she seems a bit weird but she's kinda funny." Natsu chuckled."So, can I walk around a little?"

"Sure, just don't go jumping out of any 3 story buildings and you should be fine." She joked.

"I don't plan too." He said as he went along with her joke. He started getting up, as he grabbed his vest and put it on. His stomach then growled, as he chuckled."I guess i'm hungry." Meredy then smiled, as she then stood up.

"C'mon, i'll take you to the dining hall."

* * *

"Oh thank God, i'm starving!" Natsu wasn't in the dining hall for more then a minute, as he had plates of food around his table.

"Wow, you must have been hungry." Meredy sweat dropped. He looked like he was ready to inhale the table at the pace he was eating.

"Darn right! I haven't had a decent meal for two days already!" He said as he continued to eat."Oh yeah, I almost forgot," He said as he finished eating.

"What?" Meredy asked.

"Who won the fight?" Meredy and everyone around them made a noise of surprise as they looked at him."What, did I say something weird?" He asked confused.

"Well, to be honest we haven't even decided on a winner, so we just went with a tie."

"Tie?"

"Yeah, Mirajane said that you and her were both knocked unconscious. But you got hurt when you fell, so she just said to call it a tie till we decided on a winner." Meredy explained.

"Hmm." Natsu said as he recalled the fight.

"Natsu." He turned is head to see Erza and Kagura walking towards him.

"Yo!" He greeted them with a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'll live, I was just hungry is all." He said with a chuckle.

"Well, it's good that you feel ok. After your fight with Mira you looked pretty banged up." After they found Natsu, they were worried that he might of gotten fatally wounded.

"Aah, no worries. I just overestimated my healing abilities." He said as he scratched his head and he smiled."Oh yeah, I almost forgot somethin' else." He said as he got up." I gotta go ask Ultear about the shield. I'll back in a minute." He said as he quickly walked out of the dining hall.

"That Natsu guy is kinda weird." Meredy said as she leaned her head on her hand.

"Yeah, he is different then other men." Erza said as she recalled her past interactions with him.

"He's kinda cute, I wonder if he has a girlfr-." Erza and Kagura were then feeling killer intent as they glared with glints in they're eyes.

"Uh, never mind." Meredy sweat dropped.

* * *

Natsu was in the hall way as he looked for Ultears room. He then saw a name plate with the name Milkovich on it. He then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Ultear asked.

"It's Natsu, I gotta ask you something."

"Ah, it's open!" Natsu then proceeded through the door."Look, I came to ask about the-" His eye then shot wide open. Ultear was in a black bikini as she was posing in front of her mirror."Oh, good to see you up and about, how are you feeling?"

"W-wh-what are you doing?!" Natsu said flustered.

"I bought this swim suit the other day, so I decided to try it on. How do I look?"

"It-it looks nice." He said quietly . She then smirked, as she got closer to him, as she was pressing her chest on him.

"What was that~?" She asked seductively.

"It looks nice..s-so stop being so clingy." He sputtered out as she then got off him.

"Really? Ok I'll go with this one after all." She then started glowing, as her body was engulfed in light. After it was gone, she was wearing her usual blue kimono. Natsu then breathed a sigh of relief." But seriously how are you feeling?" She said as she leaned on her table.

"A little tired then usual, but other than that, I think i'm ok."

"That's good, I was really worried you might have gotten hurt really bad." She said as she frowned."I apologize, had I known about your previous injury I would have stopped the fight."

"Don't worry about it. I'm the one who chose not to say anything. "

"But-"

"Look, if your feeling guilty about, don't dwell on it. As far as i'm concerned, i'm the one who hurt myself." He said, as he shrugged his shoulders."So, don't worry about me, I know my limits." He said as he smiled. Ultear was surprised. Despite looking like a teenager, this guy was more mature than he looked. She then smiled as she got up.

"Hm, thank you. Your quite a noble guy, you know that?"

"Heh, I prefer crazy over noble." He smirked. She then giggled, as she then went over to her closet. After a few moments, she took out the shield. Natsu's eye then widened."Uh, but I didn't-"

"It's ok, after all the stuff I have put you through, it's the least I could do." She said. Natsu then smiled._"I guess she's not so bad." _ He grabbed the shield, but for some reason Ultear wouldn't let go. She then leaned forward as she grinned at him.

"Ah, but you have to promise to visit us from time to time. I have LOTS of wonderful things in mind for your next visit~." Natsu then felt a shiver up his spine.

_"I take back what I said, your a witch! _Sigh, fine I promise." She then pulled him closer.

"Promise?"

"I promise." She pulled him closer, now they were inches away from each other.

"Prrromisse~?" Natsu and her were little red, as Natsu tried to turn away.

"I...PROMISE ALRIGHT!?" She then giggled as she let go.

"Your so fun to be with Natsu. I hope to see you again soon." She said as she then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He then blushed as he put his hand on his cheek.

"Wh-" She put her finger on his lips as she hushed him. "That was for saving Erza, and for letting me play with you." She then smiled brightly. He then sighed, but then smiled."You sure are a strange woman...but," He then turn to her before heading out the door."I had a great time, thanks Ultear!" He said as he grinned, Ultear then blushed a little, as he turned and left. He went back to the dining hall as he had the shield in one hand.

"Are you going back now, Natsu-san?" Natsu then turned back and saw Beth looking down on the ground. He then stopped and walked towards her.

"Yep."

"But...you'll be visiting right?" She asked, as she held her note book behind her.

"Sure! You still haven't finished documenting me, have you?" He said with a toothy grin. Beth then was happy, as she grinned.

"Mm! I still have lots of things to find out about Natsu-san!" Natsu then petted her head as he then turned and walked down the hallway. Ultear then slowly closed the door, as she smiled.

* * *

"So your leaving now?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah, after I deliver the shield, I gotta catch the train. _Not looking forward to it though__."_ He thought the last part as he felt his stomach..

"Hey!" Natsu and Erza and Kagura turned to see Mira rushing towards them." I heard you were leaving." She said as she panted.

"That's right."

"But, you don't have to go now right?" Mira asked.

"I gotta deliver the shield, then I gotta catch the next train back to my work place." She then frowned as he then turned to Erza and Kagura. "Thanks for the help back on my request, you two really helped me back there!" They then blushed a little.

"Sure." Kagura said as she looked away.

"Mm, we were happy to help you."

"Well then...Later." He then made his way to the exit. But then stopped, and turned around."HEY MIRA!" She then looked up, as she saw him pointing his thumb down at her."You better be ready for our next match, cuz your going down!" She then made a sound of surprise. She then smiled, as she smirked.

"Heh, that's my line, I won't be holding back next time!" He then smiled, and walked out the door. Everyone was then silent as the echoes of the entrance closed. Erza, Kagura, and Mira then smiled, as they looked at the closed doors.

"He's not too bad. I hope we get to see him again." Yukino said, as her and Angel walked up to the three.

"Indeed, he's a bit reckless, but I found him most...amusing." Angel giggled.

"Hmm." Everyone turned to Mira as they heard.

"What is it?" Kagura asked.

"I was thinking about our fight...Kagura, you fought him right? Did he ever have any problems fighting you?"

"No, actually he took me down with ease actually." Kagura said remembering they're fight.

"Really? Somehow I get the feeling he wasn't doing his best..." She then made a noise of surprise as she remembered him saying, his wound opened up."Hey, was that guy ok before we began? I know he was strong, but I heard him say something about a wound or something." Erza and Kagura then looked at each other, Mira noticed this, as she narrowed her eyes at them." You two know something don't you?" They then explained about the request as Mira was surprised.

"And as soon as we got back he told us not to say anything." Erza finished. Mira then looked down, as her hair foreshadowed her eyes. She then smiled. "I guess it's my loss then." She then scoffed. "Natsu Dranigon..huh? I'll remember that name." She then was exiting the dining hall.

"Did she say loss?!" A guild member said in horror.

"Wait, doesn't that mean.."

"Uuuh..I'm going on my request early!"

"Hey, i'll come with you!" The other guild mates were making a break for the door, but it was frozen as they couldn't escape as they slowly turned back to see Ultear smiling wickedly with her hair flailing around menacingly.

"_**And just where do you all think** **your**** going~?"**_

"KYAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

**_Train Station.._**

"Why do I feel something bad happened just a second ago?" Natsu said as he looked out the window._"Probably nothing."_ The train was on the tracks as it was traveling back to Selion. Natsu was feeling a little sick, but he did his best to ignore it, as he stared out his window. The sun was setting, as he then felt tired as he went to sleep.

...

...

...

...

...

"Excuse me sir?"

"Huh?" Natsu then woke up, it was a little dark, as he looked around, everyone was getting off the train.

"We have arrived at the station."

"R-right." Natsu said as he got up and made his way to the door. After he breathed in the fresh air, he felt refreshed.

"Ahhhh, much better." He said out loud. He then began walking into town as he looked around. A lot of people were closing shop, as Natsu passed them. _"I wonder if I should go to the guild. Lyner should still be up...naw, i'll just head to my camp."_

"Natsu?" Natsu heard a voice calling him as he turned and saw Mindy carrying bags.

"Mindy? What are you doing out here so late?"

"I was getting stuff for breakfast tomorrow, then I saw you." She said as she happily came up to him.

"This late? What's Lyner doing, it's his kitchen, he should be the one getting the food." Natsu said as he took some of the bags from her.

"My dad was working hard today. So I decided to have everything ready for him by tomorrow."

"You know, sometimes I can't tell who's the parent in your family." Natsu sighed. Mindy then giggled.

"So, how did the requests go?" She asked.

"Well, long story short, I almost got killed, I had to fight someone strong, then I spent a couple of extra nights..you know, the usual." He said as he yawned.

"You know I worry about you going out there by yourself. Why didn't ask one of your partn-"

"I can handle it, and they aren't my partners and they're on another mission far west of Fiore." He said, as he looked at the sky.

"Still, it would be nice if you had someone to watch your back." Natsu then chuckled.

"Why? Are you interested?" He said sarcastically.

"That's mean! I've been practicing my lightning magic i'll have you know!" She said as she huffed.

"Yeah, if I get attacked by a chipmunk i'll let you kn-HEYTATATATA!." He said as he felt his body being zapped.

"Shut it! You think your so smug, Mr. Lost Dragon Slayer? I can take you easy!" Natsu then fell to the ground.

"Oh ok, if that's how you wanna play~." Mindy then took a step back, as Natsu had a evil glint in his."SECRET TECHNIQUE: DIVINE RETRIBUTION!" He then began tickling her sides as she began laughing.

"Wai-Hahaha-I-gi-I-gi-hahhahaha!" She then lost her balance, as she then fell backwards. Natsu tried to catch her, but he lost his balance as well.

"OOF! Ow, sorry."

"It's fine. Huh?" The two were then wide eyed, as they looked at each other. She was on top of him as they both were inches away from each other's face. Time seemed to stop as Nastu looked into her green eye, and she looked back into his onyx colored one.

"M-Mindy?"

"Huh? Oh." She then sat up as she got off of him. Their was a awkward silence, as the two sat there back to back.

"Um, sorry." Natsu said as he was a little red._"She smelled kind of...nice."_

"Um, we should go."

"R-right." Natsu and her then stood up and dusted themselves off. As they walked down the street, they kept making quick glances at each other.

"So, how was the guild while I was gone?" Natsu said trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, it was really busy. I had to help my dad out again. I keep telling him to hire more staff other then me and my mom, but he says he doesn't trust anyone else to get the job done right."

"You don't say." Natsu said as he chuckled a little.

"What was the job like?" She asked.

"Well, I ran into the Mermaid Heel guild building. Someone nearly fried me with lightning magic before I even was in the building for more then a minute."

"Lightning magic?"

"Yes, unlike yours, it was actual lightning magic." He said mockingly.

"What was that?!" Mindy said with a tick mark on her head

I'm kidding!" Natsu said as he laughed."After I straightened that out...Hm?" Natsu then began sniffing the air.

"What is it?"Mindy asked confused.

"I smell...something burning." He said sniffed more intently.

"Maybe someone is having a camp fire or something."

"No, this smells like..." His eye was then wide open as he looked towards the base of the mountain.

_"It can't be.."_

* * *

**Yeah a little short, but I'll be writing another chapter soon, so keep an eye out for it!**

**Also, Meredy's screen time was a little short, but she will interact more with Natsu in the future.**

**I also wanted to give my OC a little interaction. **

** See Ya in the next chap'!**


	10. Lets Get Moving

**Chapter**_** 9...**_

"You...have got to be KIDDING ME!" Natus shouted angrily. When Him and Mindy had arrived at the site that was burning, it turned out to be Natsu's camp.

"What happened here?" Mindy asked confused. Natsu had ran ahead of her, so she finally caught up with him, and as soon as she got to where Natsu was, he was staring at a burnt down camp site.

"I SPENT WEEKS COLLECTING ALL THOSE FISH, NOW IT'S ALL JUST CHARCOAL!" Natsu yelled as he kicked over a burnt bucket, and out came various fish, or at least was supposed to be fish, but it was all burnt to the point where it was unrecognizable. He then walked around, seeing if anything survived, a look of horror then washed over his face."Please tell me it's safe." Natsu then went inside a burning tent, as he looked around for something."SON OF A BITCH!" He shouted angrily.

"What is it?" Mindy asked as she came up to see what he was looking for.

"My father gave me this book when I was little. He told me to keep it safe at all costs, and to never let anyone take it." Natsu said as he punched the ground.

"Whats it about?"

"Haven't a clue. All I know is that he told me to keep it safe no matter what." Natsu said as he stood up.

"Was it really that important?" She asked.

"Yeah, my father told me it was anyway." He then stood up and looked around the camp, as he watched it all slowly burn." Hey Mindy get back a little."

"Huh? Ok." She said as she stepped away from him. He then began inhaling the flames around the camp.

"_That's right, I forgot that he can eat fire." _Mindy thought, as she watched him swallow up the flames around the camp. after a few moments, the camp was then put out, and Natsu exhaled, as he slung over._"These flames taste...weird." _He thought as he felt his stomach.

". . . I think a mage did this."

"Huh, how can you tell?"

"These flames tasted like magic." He said as he took another look around."Also, everything is out of place."

"Do you think they were looking for the book?"

"Well, they certainly didn't just stop by for a bite to eat." He said sarcastically, as he walked over to the center of camp.

"But why burn the camp?" Mindy was confused.

"That's what I want to know." He then began sniffing the air, he then coughed a little. "I can't get his scent anywhere, too much damn smoke from everything around here. I guess they were looking for the book."

"But how would they know about it? Did you show it to anybody before?." Mindy said as they were thinking.

"Not that I know of." He then sighed."I'll just have to scavenge what's left."

"Ah, why don't you spend the night at the guild?" Mindy suggested.

"If its sleeping, its not that much of a probl-"

"IT IS A PROBLEM!" Mindy suddenly shouted, which surprised him. She then recomposed herself."Er, I mean it would probably be best to sleep inside, just for tonight." She said, Natsu then thought about it for a moment, he then nodded.

"Ok, lets go." Natsu said, as Mindy then smiled.

"Alright, my mom should still be up right now, so don't worry about waking anybody up." The two then left. Natsu then took one last look back at his camp, before narrowing his eye.

_"I don't know what's in that book.." _Natsu then clenched his fist. _"..But i'll be damned if i'm gonna let that bastard get away with it!"_

* * *

_**Guild...**_

"Your kidding me!" Lyner shouted in disbelief. He and Darla were sitting at the table with Natsu and Mindy, as they explained what happened.

"I wish I was." Natsu said.

"Do you know who could have done it?" Darla asked.

"Well, their was magic in the flames around the camp, so i'm guessing a mage." He said as he folded his arms.

"Who'd want to do this to you? You reckon you probably had beef with someone in the past?" Lyner asked. Natsu then closed his eye and was thinking, but shook his head as nothing came up.

"Well your welcome to stay here as long as you want." Darla said happily."As-a-mat-ter-of-fact~, Mindy was just telling us the other day that she wanted you to spend the night here."

"I-I was only concerned that he might be more comfortable on a mattress then the dirt." Mindy said as she was a little red.

"Well, I don't mind, but are you sure abou-" He got up as he asked.

"OK, that settles it! I'll prepare the guest room!" Darla said as she happily walked to another room with her plate of food.

"Aaaand she ignored me." Natsu said as he sat back down.

"Well, anywho', i'll keep my ears open for any suspicious mages who might have come through the area. Who knows, maybe they came here and we didn't know it." Lyner said as he took another drink.

"Thanks Lyner." Natsu said as he smiled.

"Anything for you Natsu, just promise me to find this guy before he goes after my building." He said as he chuckled.

"Heh, promise."

"Ok Natsu, Mindy, time for bed~!"

"Sure, just let me get my...Wait, what did you say?" Natsu was unsure, as he thought he misheard her.

"Well, Mindy's bed is all dirty from food spilling all over it, so she's going to have to sleep in the guest room as well." She said as she smiled brightly.

"What? I never spilled anything." Mindy said as she got up to go take a look at her room.". . .. WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" She screamed.

"What's wrong?" Natsu shouted.

"Why is my bed covered in food, it wasn't like that a minute ago?!" She demanded from her mother.

"What are you saying dear? That happened this morning when you ate on your bed." Her mother said, as if she was surprised.

"You eat on your bed?" Natsu asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"NO! I'm telling you that that wasn't there before!" Mindy tried to explain.

"Ok dear, time for bed."

"Huh? But i'm still ea-" She then generated a murderous aura, as she smiled sweetly at him."I-i'm coming." He drooped down in defeat. As the two left, Natsu and Mindy just sat there.

"Well, I gotta go grab a couple things at my camp first." Natsu said, as he got up and walked towards the doors.

* * *

Natsu and Mindy just stared, the two beds were pushed to each other. "Uh, let me move them apar-huh?" Natsu tried to pull them apart, but they wouldn't even budge. He then looked in between them and turned white, the sides were nailed together."Whats the matter?"

"T-they're nailed together."

"NANI!?" Mindy couldn't believe it._"That scheming hag!" _She clenched her fist, as she knew this was her mothers handiwork. "Um, i'll just sleep on the floor." Natsu said as he went to grab a pillow, but was stopped when Mindy grabbed the back of his jacket. Her eyes were foreshadowed, as her cheeks were a little pink.

"I-its fine, just keep yourself on one side." Natsu made a noise of surprise.

"Ok, if that's what you want." He then took off his jacket and laid it on the floor, as he got in under the covers. Mindy then blew out the candles, as she then got on one side of the bed. The two then were silent for a few minutes, they found it rather awkward to fall asleep in this situation.

"Hey, you awake?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about this, my mom can go overboard with this sort of stuff."

"Its fine, I don't mind it that much." Mindy then smiled a little, as she then closed her eyes and waited for the next day to come.

* * *

**_Morning..._**

"Mindy! Time to get up!" Darla called. Mindy slowly opened her eyes, as she blinked, adjusting her eyes to the light. She then sat up as she stretched. She looked over to the other side of the bed, and Natsu wasn't there.

"Ah, your awake." She then turned her head to see Natsu at the door."I figured I shouldn't wake you up, seeing as how you looked kind of comfortable sleeping in."

"Yawn, thanks." She then slowly got out of bed, and followed Natsu to the kitchen.

"Morning you two. Did anything happen last night?" Darla asked.

"Darla would you give it a rest, Natsu is not that type of person." Lyner said as he cut up some meat.

"But if she turned out to be pregnant, then he could stay with us-"

"GIVE IT A REST!" Mindy shouted, as she swatted her across the head with a fan.

"Owww, your mean Mindy~!" She pouted. Mindy then sat down at the table as she sighed."So, what are your plans for today Natsu?" She asked, as Natsu was eating a plate of eggs.

"I need to find the book, and i'm going to go see if I can find out who did it."

"Oh yeah, I asked a couple of regulars who come here if they saw anyone strange around lately, and they said that their was some guy with long hair and freaky eyes passed them on they're way here." Lyner said from his grill.

"Long hair and freaky eyes? Great, looks like i'm going to need to find this guy myself." He sighed, in a irritated tone.

"We, are going to find him." Mindy said as she took a drink from her mug.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, I've always wanted to see what's beyond Selion."

"Oh yeah that's right, you haven't really been to another town before have you?" Natsu thought."Well, it could get dangerous."

"Don't worry, I've now mastered every lightning spell in that book you gave me a while ago." She said proudly.

"WHAT!? But I gave you that book two months ago!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Heheh, i'm gonna shock you when see me in action." She smirked. Natsu then sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we'll leave in a hour."

"Yay!" She cheered as she ran off to get ready.

"You sure about this Natsu? Mindy is smart, but she tends to get overconfident from time to time." Lyner warned him.

"Well, I've been promising to take her with me once she mastered that book, but I didn't think she would finish it THAT fast." He face palmed.

"Well, I guess good luck, hehe you'll need it." Lyner said with a smile."Oh yeah, those two guys also mentioned he was heading east towards a place called Daron. So I guess you can start there."

"Got it, thanks Lyner." He said as he stood up. "I'm going to take one last look around my camp before we leave." And with that, he headed out.

* * *

_**Campsite...**_

"Oook, why would I burn down someone's camp?" Natsu said as he looked around the charred remains of his camp."Hmm, he just threw things around and then thought he should burn it...but why?"

"Nice to know your doing well." Natsu then turned around, and he was surprised as he recognized the person.

"Rouge? The hell you doing here?"

"I came to check to see if you were still alive and kicking." He said as he walked towards him, as he looked around the site."What did you do to your camp?"

"Wasn't me."

Rouge then rolled his eyes.

"Honest! I was coming back from a job yesterday, and I found my camp set on fire!" He protested.

"Who would want to set fire to your camp?"

"Don't know, I'm going after the guy who did it."

"I see, well good luck. I have to go help Sting with his job, I hope you find your culprit."

"Mm, thanks." Rouge began walking away."Oh yeah, i'm taking Mindy with me." Rouge then stopped, as he made a noise of surprise.

"She's done with that book?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either." Natsu sighed.

"Well in that case, best of luck to you both. Keep a close eye on her." Rouge then disappeared in the shadows, as Natsu watched him leave._"That guy needs to lighten up a little...ahh doesn't matter, I don't think I'm going to find anything here."_ He then got up and headed back to the guild.

* * *

Natsu was at the guild entrance as he waited for Mindy."Sorry to keep you waiting." She came out wearing her boots, blue pants, and a green poncho. She also had a sash wrapped around her waist. Her hair also ran down her back.

"Oh? You look fired up."

"Yeah, i'm ready to go-"

"Hold it." Natsu held up his hand, he then walked a fair distance from her, as he turned around and had his hand on his hip."First, I need to see how good you are." She then made a sound of surprise.

"Y-you mean you want me to attack you?" She was a little hesitant.

"Yeah." He said plainly.

"But, what if I-"

"What, you scared?"

"Huh? Alright you asked for it!" She then was more motivated, as she then stretched her arms to the side, as two bright yellow magic circles appeared in front of her arms. "Get ready,_**"Shock Disks!"** _She then swiped her hands forward as the two magic circles were sent flying in Natsu's direction. He then summoned his sword as he slashed the two disks in half, as they went past him and made explosions behind him.

"Not bad, are those disks used for penetration?" Natsu said as he smiled.

"Yep, those were supposed to slice you up, but then again, you are my first opponent I've tested it on." She explained.

"Heh! That was good! Hit me with another one!" He said as he waited for the next one.

"Okay! _**"Lightning Arrows!"** _She shouted as she moved her hands in front of her, and a bunch of arrows comprised of lightning were sent towards Natsu. He then grabbed his sword by the string and began spinning it in front of him. He blocked most of the arrows, but a few hit him. He then stopped spinning his sword, as he grabbed it by the handle. He then notice Mindy was above him now.

"Huh, when did you-"

_**"Thunder Spear!"** _She then threw down a large lightning bolt at Natsu."Oh shit.." He cursed as he took the hit. He felt the electricity surging throughout his body. He then fell to one knee, as he felt like he was paralyzed. Mindy then landed on the ground. She was panting, that spell had taken a lot out of her, as she looked tired already.

"What the heck, I feel stiff all over." He asked.

"That was the effect of _**Thunder**** Spear**_, it paralyzes it's target upon contact." She smirked as she thought it was her win.

"With this its over!" She then had her hands in the air, as a large magic circle appeared above Natsu._**"Thunder Pillar!"**_A large current of electricity then came down and enveloped Natsu.

"Grrrrrgh!" Natsu gritted his teeth in pain from the shock. The lightning then dispersed, as Mindy fell to her knees.

_"D-did I get him?" _She then stared wide eyed, as Natsu then got up. He was stretching as he then looked at Mindy.

"Not bad, that one stung a little."

"But I thought..."She stared in disbelief, he took her two most powerful spells and acted as if it was nothing.

"Well, you've impressed me Mindy, I shouldn't have let my guard down around you." He chuckled, he then came up to her and offered her a hand."Lets go!" He smiled, she then smiled as she took his hand and got up.

"Mm!" She then fell forward a little as Natsu caught her.

"Using that much magic must have took a lot out of you, you going to be ok?" He asked.

"Yeah..its my my first time using that much magic that fast. I feel a little dizzy." She said as she tried to regain her balance.

"Well, if you use that much that fast, your bound to feel tired."

"Your strong, so I figured I should hit you with everything I got." She said as she smiled.

"Yeah...Well, lets shove off." He said as he made his sword disappear.

"Waaaait!" Mindy and Natsu looked to see Darla running towards them, she was out of breath as she finally caught up with them.

"Mindy, don't forget your pack." She said as she handed her a bag with a sling on it.

"Oh, thanks mom. I almost forgot it." She thanked her as she slung it over her back."Now you two be careful out there. Natsu, i'm counting on you to keep my little girl safe from harm."

"Heh, don't worry about it. If anything, i'd feel bad for the sucker who picks a fight with her!" He chuckled. "Well, lets go Mindy!" He said as he began walking down the path.

"Sure...oh yeah!" She then turned back and hugged her mother, Natsu noticed this and smiled a little.

_"Don't worry, i'll keep her safe...no matter what." _The two then left as they waved back at Darla.

* * *

_**Gracia...**_

Ultear was in the middle of town sitting down with Meredy at a tea shop, they were taking a break from running errands all over the place. They were in the middle of a serious conversation.

"So the council says that we should be a little cautious right now."

"Why, is something happening?" Meredy asked she put her tea cup down.

"Well from what they told me, a series of attacks have been happening nearby at neighboring towns. Not much was known about them, but from what they could gather, every place they investigated was burned to ashes by the time they got there."

"Burned?"

"I thought they may have been erasing evidence, but no leads have been found yet." She said as she took a sip.

"So the sites were set on fire and completely destroyed, as well as any clue as to who might have done it." Meredy said, as she thought out loud.

"Well we do know it was a mage."

"Huh, how?"

"There was no evidence that the fire was started by normal means, so we concluded that it had to be done by magic." Ultear sighed, as she took another sip. She then smiled a little."Kind of reminds me of Natsu, of course he wouldn't have done it."

"Oh yeah, the girls told me he used fire magic in his fights with Kagura and Mirajane." Meredy recalled.

"Actually, I think it was Dragon Slayer magic."

"Dragon Slayer magic?" Meredy repeated.

"Yeah, After Natsu's fight, I decided to do a little research on the origin of his magic. And I read that it was a type of anti-dragon magic used to fight dragons themselves."

"The power to slay dragons..." Meredy said as she found it interesting."Natsu is a Dragon Slayer then?"

"Hmm, I think it was Azure Dragon or something like that...Yeah, an Azure Dragon Slayer." She nodded as she was satisfied with her answer."Well, we'll ask him next time he comes to visit." She smiled.

"Ultear." Ultear and Meredy turned to see Erza and Kagura heading towards them.

"Ah, you two are back. Did you find out anything at Daron?"

"The same, a burnt down library, and no evidence of who did it." Erza said.

"That makes the eighth one this month. Aaah, who the hell is doing this!?" Ultear said angrily as she slammed her fist on the table.

"Whoever it is, they seem to be targeting the libraries." Kagura said, as her and everyone was trying to think of who it was. Ultear then stood up as she made up her mind."Alright you two, we're going to go take a look at that last site, maybe I can reconstruct something there that will give us a lead on whoever is behind this. Meredy, tell the guild i'll be gone for a few days." Meredy nodded, as she got up and headed for the guild."Lets go you two." The two nodded they're heads, as them and Ultear had left to go see if they could find the person behind the current chain of events.

* * *

**Ooooo, looks like someone is causing some problems in Fiore! Keep with the story to find out who!**

**As always, thanks for reading and leave lots of reviews.**

**Laters!**


	11. An Unexpected Reunion

_**Chapter 10...**_

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Mindy asked as her and Natsu were walking through the forest. "Hell if I know." Natsu said as he yawned."All I know is that Doran or whatever that place was called was in the north. And we've been sticking on the road for a while now."

"It's Daron. And I think we should rest." Mindy said as she stretched.

"Oh yeah, that fork in the road." Natsu pointed, the path diverged in to two directions. "Which way?" Mindy asked. "Left." He answered as he began walking down the left side.

"How do you know?"

"Right leads to Minetown, and this way heads more north." He answered. _"Heh, that reminds me of when those two were helping me. I wonder how they are doing?" _

"Natsu?"

"Huh, what is it?"

"Lets rest for a bit, i'm kinda tired." Natsu then stopped as Mindy then sat down on the ground. "Ahh, man i'm beat."

"Well, I guess we walked quite a ways for one day."

"How come we couldn't just take the train?"

"...I'll just pretend you didn't say that, also, I haven't heard of a train station being built near this Daron place. To be honest I've never even heard about this place before." Natsu said as he put his hand on his chin.

"My dad is very good friends with the blacksmith over there. He told me once they were partners in the trading business."

"Blacksmith huh?" Natsu said as he was interested.

"Yeah, he's visited us over the years, but he stopped visiting a month ago."

"Have you ever been to Daron?"

"No, my father says it's a nice place, but he wasn't very specific."

"Hm, maybe when we get there we could visit him." Mindy then looked happy as she stood up.

"Really? That would be sweet!"

"Well, lets get moving." Natsu said. He then turned his head and noticed something flying towards Mindy. "MINDY GET DOWN!" Natsu shouted. Mindy then dropped to the ground, as a arrow flew by her head and nearly got her."What was it?!" Mindy asked as she got up and immediately turned to see where it came from. The two watched as men were coming out of the woods.

"Damn, you missed her!" One of them said.

"Wait a minute...your those creeps I took out along the road when I went to Minetown." Nasu recognized the men, as they started coming out.

"Heh, you caught us off guard last time, this time we'll make you wish you were never born!" The leader grinned, as he and his men drew their weapons. Natsu then summoned his sword, but Mindy got in front of him.

"Let me take these guys." The men then laughed.

Hahaha! YOUR going to take us all on!? Don't make me laugh. Hey boys, who ever brings me the chick first, i'll let you have her." He said as he looked at her figure with lust in his eyes.

"I wouldn't get ahead of yourselves if I were you." Natsu said as he grinned. Mindy looked at him as he nodded, she then smiled as she held her hands in front of her.**_"Lightning Stream!"_**She then shot forth a beam of lightning at them, as several men were struck by the attack as their bodies stiffened to the point where they just fell on the ground paralyzed.

"What are you idiots doing, get up and bring me that bitch!" The leader shouted angrily.

"W-we c-can't move." One of them said weakly.

"That's cause I paralyzed you, you won't be able to move for hours." She said smugly.

"Grrr, all of you, get her!" The group then charged her, as she then held one hand above her and another at the ground in front of her._**"Thunder**** Quake!"**_ A magic circle then appeared in the sky and shot down lightning at her, she then directed it into the ground in front of her as it surged and electrocuted all of the thugs, as they fell over twitching. She then panted a little.

"Th-th-this girl is a monster!" The leader said as he ran from them.

"Hold it-" Mindy then felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned to see Natsu shaking his head."Let him go, he's not gonna fight us anymore."

"O-ok." She said as she felt a little dizzy, Natsu caught her, as she laid her head on his chest.

"That was cool. You really showed them."

"Yeah, I guess." Mindy said as she stood up, and smiled.

"Although, I think you over did it with the thunder spell."

"I see, well it's not like I wasn't holding back."

"How do the spells work exactly?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Well, the book said that the lightning spells are divided into three classes. Thunder, Lightning, and Shock. Shock is the class for small based attacks. Lightning is used as a strong long range spell. And Thunder, well it's a real magic drainer, but it has a ton of power behind it." She explained.

"I see."

"Oh yeah, and it can be used for something like this!" She bent down, and two small magic circles appeared below her feet._**"Shock Step!"**_ She then jumped high into the air and then disappeared. A bolt of lightning then struck the ground, as she was on one knee with her hands on the ground. Natsu then clapped.

"Not bad._ That explains how she got the jump on me earlier." _

"Although, i'm still practicing with it, I could go much farther if I was better at it."

"Yeah, that was really cool. I'm sure you'll get better in no time." Natsu said as he smiled. She then felt her cheeks get a little pink from his compliment.

"Thank you.."

"Mm." He nodded.

* * *

_**On the road...**_

"Oh my goodness it's hot." Ultear said as she tried to air out her kimono. Her and Erza and Kagura were heading for Daron to see if they could get some clues as to who was causing the fires all over Fiore.

"Don't worry, we are getting close." Kagura assured her.

"That's what you said two hours ago, why can't we stop and ask for directions?"

"We haven't come by anyone for miles, what makes you think we'll see anybo-Stop." Erza said as she held her hand up.

"What is it?" Ultear asked. She looked in front of Erza and then saw a bunch of men lying on the ground. Erza had her hand on her sword as she walked closer to them."I recognize these men. They were trying to steal from Natsu when he was heading to Minetown." Kagure then also recognized them, as she remembered.

"But, what are they doing here?" Kagure said

"(Groan)...That...damn..bitch." One of them uttered, as the three turned to a partially awake thug. Erza then walked up to him.

"What happened to you and your men?"

"Uhhh..the boss wanted to...get back at that pink haired kid...so we set a ambush for him."

"Well that explains why they are all unconscious ." Ultear nodded as she looked around.

"N-no...he didn't do this...his girlfriend with him did.." Erza then picked him up by the collar."What girlfriend, who was she, when did they pass here!?" She demanded as she shook him by the collar.

"T-they were headed to Daron." He weakly pointed a finger in the fork in the road."But this girl..." Erza then headbutted him as he was once again out like light.

"What did he say?" Ultear sweat dropped at her reaction. She then noticed a red aura emanating from the red head as she clenched her armored hand.

"We must hurry, we have no time to waste!" She began marching so fast she had a trail of dust behind her. Kagure and Ultear then looked at each other wondering why her mood suddenly changed.

* * *

_**Daron...**_

"Ahhh, finally." Mindy said as she stretched. The two had finally arrived at Daron. Just as Mindy described it, the place looked like a large merchant city.

"Wow, this place is even bigger then Gracia." Natsu said to himself as he whistled." I assume this is what you meant when your dad was in the trading business."

"Yeah. I've never seen so many merchants and stores before, I wonder if they have anything nice?" Mindy said curiously, as she looked like she was ready to begin shopping.

"Don't forget while we're here we have to-"

"Yeah Yeah, find the guy who burned down your camp. I'll be looking around for a bit." She then happily trotted off.

"Just be back here in two hours! I do not want to be looking for you in a place this big!" He shouted two her as she waved back. Natsu signed, he then decided to go to the first bar he saw and try to find out anything about the guy he was looking for.

He walked into a bar and slowly eyed everyone around him. It looked pretty normal so he decided to move on to the bar.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked as he was polishing his glass.

"I'm looking for some information."

"That's unusual. What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a guy who..." He then let out a frustrated sigh."..has freaky eyes and long hair that may have passed through here." Natsu cursed himself for not being able to find out anything about the guy. Lyner was not exactly a "go to man" for information when the time called for it.

"Actually.." Natsu then looked up._"Are you serious!?"_

"About a week ago, their was this guy who burned down a library here. I'll never forget that freaky look he had in those red eyes." He recalled.

"A library?" Natsu became more interested.

"It was one of our oldest buildings around here, so it was quite a shock to everyone y'know? Kinda sentimental about things like that." He said as he poured a glass of water for Natsu.

"Was it a mage?"

"Can't say. Everybody said it was probably some idiots trying to make a point, but I think it was a mage to be honest. It's probably that guy who's been hittin library's all over the place."

"You mean their was more then one fire?"

"Don't you read the papers? Several other cases have happened at near by towns. We trade a lot with those people so word gets around."

"Huh...Do you know what he looks like?"

"Looks like? Kid, I know exactly who it was." The bartender then went back in his kitchen and came back out and placed a piece of paper under a napkin."Hey, I don't know what your beef is with this guy, but I would stay away from him if I were you." Natsu then grabbed it and put the paper in his pocket. He then drank his water and thanked him as he walked out. He was about to take a look at the photo, but was stopped when someone suddenly started talking to him.

"Sooo, the little dragon has decided to come and find me." Natsu then turned and then was punched by the person as he was knocked back. He looked back up, and then recognized the person as he rubbed his jaw with his fist ."So it is you.."

* * *

"Miss, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but could you please hurry up? The customers are waiting in line." A store manager said as she talked to Mindy on the other side of the dressing curtain.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be done in a second." She said."Lets see, I think I like this one better." She said as she posed in the mirror. She was wearing a pink blouse."Ok I've decided." She then came out wearing her clothes from before. "I'll take this." The manager then breathed a sigh of relief. She then led her out to the cash register.

"Their must be some mistake!" Mindy looked to see a red head arguing with another worker."I'm sorry but the last one was just taken."

"But I must have it! The manager said that she would keep another pink blouse when I came back."

"Even if you tell me..."

"Erza relax." Mindy then saw another woman coming to quell the argument.

"But-"

"Enough. I'm so sorry. We'll come back later when they have them back in stock." Ultear bowed as she apologized.

"Don't worry Onee-sama, i'm sure their will be more in stock when we are done investigating." Kagura said as she patted her back.

"Um.." The three then looked to Mindy as she came up to them." I couldn't help but overhear that you needed a pink blouse?"

"Hai, I was hoping they would at least have one left in stock."

"Well, you can have mine." She offered it to her as she held it out.

"A-are you sure? I don't want to-" Mindy then nodded. She did want it, but if she could help somebody out then it was a small loss."Thank you. I really appreciate it." Erza said as she bowed.

"Hey, girls have to stick together right?" Mindy smiled."Well it's about time I left. Goodbye." She then waved as she walked out of the store. Ultear smiled."She was really nice."

"Mm." Kagura said as she smiled a little.

"Someone call the guards! Theirs a fight going on in the square!" The three then turned to the woman that was shouting and then rushed out of the store and went to go see what was going on.

* * *

"I should have known it was you." Natsu said as he and the other guy were looking at each other.

"Hey, i'm insulted. I thought you would recognize my handiwork after I turned that rats nest of yours to ashs." The blonde laughed."Well, you were raised by a dragon so I guess it's normal for you to live like one, Hahahaha!"

"Try saying that to my fist you son of a bitch!" Natsu then charged him as he slammed his fist into his face. The blonde then round house kicked him away as Natsu slid to a stand still.

"C'mon Natsu, you can do way better then that." The blond then swiped his hand and dark fire blasted towards Natsu, Natsu did the same with his azure flames as the two attacks collided with each other and then dispersed.

"Kehehe! Nice to know your not getting weaker, you wouldn't be worthy of being my rival if I snuffed you out here and now." The blonde said as he smirked.

"Weaker!? I could kick your ass any day of the week!" Natsu fired back. He and the blonde then head butted each other as they were pushing each other back with their foreheads. They both then erupted into flames as their two fires enveloped them both. Everyone could feel the heat from where the were standing as they backed away not wanting to get burned.

"It's so hot I can't even look at it." Mindy said as she tried to see what was happening to Natsu and the unknown fire mage. She went to see what the big ruckus was and to her surprise Natsu was in a fight with someone who looked to be on even terms with him. Unknown to her, the three women she saw in the store were also watching Natsu.

"Who is that guy?" Ultear said while trying to block the heat with her arms.

"His flames are darker then Natsu's. Is he also a dragon slayer?" Erza said as she observed them.

"Hehehe, as much as i'd like to stay and have some more fun, I gotta be getting back." The two then jumped back, away from each other.

"Hey hold it, what did you do with my book you bastard?!" Natsu demanded.

"_YOUR_ book? Hahahahaha, this is rich! Wasn't your father the one who stole it?!" The blonde maniacally laughed.

"What the hell are you spouting now?!" Natsu was confused.

Oops, I think I said too much, well don't worry, i'll pay you a visit again sometime. See ya, One-eyed Dragon, Gahahahaha!" The blonde then swiped his hands and flames blocked Natsu's vision as he brushed them away with his own, but the blonde was already gone.

"Damn it!" Natsu cursed as he looked around._"It just had to be that idiot! Next time i'll turn that blonde prick into ash next time I see him!" _

"Natsu!" Natsu turned to the mention of his name and saw Mindy, Ultear, Kagura, and Erza running towards him. The four then stopped as the three and Mindy looked at each other with a surprised look.

"Your those three from the clothes store."

"Your the girl who gave Erza the blouse earlier." Ultear said in recognition. "You know Natsu?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"We're his friends. How do you know him?" Erza said as they locked stares.

"I'm his childhood friend. WE have been friends since we were little." She smiled as that seemed to irritate the red head.

"Really, he never mentioned you before." Erza said as she felt a bit irritated by the brunette's comment.

"Hey Natsu, do you know these three?"

"Oh yeah, remember when I took that job in Gracia? They're guild members from that Mermaid Heel guild. I met them there." Natsu said as he explained."I guess you could call them some of my friends."

"I see, so your just friends then?" Mindy said as she felt a little relieved for some reason.

"By the way, what are the three of you doing here?" Natsu asked curiously.

"We are investigating some incidents that have been happening around Fiore." Kagura said.

"Incidents?...You mean the fires?" The three then made a noise of surprise. "Yes, how did you know?" Ultear asked.

"Ahh, damn it. That idiot really is behind this." Natsu said in a frustrated tone.

"Do you know who we're looking for?" Kagura asked.

"I'll tell you about it over something to eat, i'm starving." Natsu said as he heard his stomach growl.

"Very well, I saw a hotel with a indoor restaurant. Don't worry about expenses, i'll take care of it." Ultear said. The five then walked to the Hotel with Erza and Mindy staring at each other from either side of Natsu.

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the late update! My laptop has been screwy as of late. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Check out my other stories, and keep up with the reviews!**

**Laters!**


	12. The Hotel

_**Chapter 11...**_

"Ok, everybody order what they wanted right?" Ultear asked around their table. They had decided to go get something to eat while discussing what their next move will be.

"Mm." Kagura nodded.

"Yeah." Mindy said.

"Yes." Erza said.

"..." Natsu was silent.

"Natsu?" Ultear asked.

"..."

"Did you order your meal?

"Why..." He muttered. "...AM I THE ONE WHO HAD TO PAY!?" He shouted which startled nearby guests.

"Oh, well I forgot to bring my jewels with me, and Erza and Kagura only brought some for emergencies." Ultear explained, as Natsu grew a tick mark on his head.

"..Sigh, whatever, as long as it's just food."

"Excuse me ma'am?" A waiter came by as Ultear turned her head."Your reservations have already been taken care of, all we await now is the payment."

"Reservation? I thought you didn't have any money?" Natsu asked in a confused tone.

"I don't."

"..." Natsu then put two and two together as he realized that he was going to pay for it."Sigh, How much?"

"Ah, were having a group discount today so..510,00-" The waiter then jumped as Natsu crushed a cup in hands as a murderous aura emanated from his body. He then looked up with a grin."Ok, where do I pay?"

"J-j-jj-just head over to the counter over there. I have to go now!" The waiter then sped off not wanting to anger this customer. Mindy Erza and Kagura then looked at him astonished. Ultear just smiled.

"Thank you Natsu. I promise to pay you back when I return to Gra-" She then started sweating as she noticed he looked at her with the same grin, except with tick marks on his forehead."If I go broke because of you.." His eye then glowed red as she shivered."I WILL BURN YOU."

"You don't have to get all scary Natsu~. Since we are such close friends, I figured you wouldn't mind."

"At what point did we become so close that I had to start paying for everything?"

"C'mon, it's not that bad. Besides, you heard her, it's a group discount." She tried to reason.

"IT'S HALF A MIL JUST TO STAY HERE! EVEN ON A FUCKING DISCOUNT THAT'S LIKE A THIRD OF MY SAVINGS!"

"Don't worry Natsu, i'll make sure she pays you back when we return." Erza assured him. He then sighed in defeat as he went off to pay for the bill as he grumbled.

"You are Mindy right?" Kagura asked Mindy as she looked at her and blinked.

"Yep! Your Kagura right? Nice to meet you." She said as she smiled. Kagura just bowed her head.

"I was curious or not whether you knew that mage Natsu was fighting."

"No clue. That's the first time I've seen him too." She shook her head. "Although, he must be strong if he held his own with Natsu, he used different fire then him too." She said as she recalled the dark purple flames.

"Do you think he used the same magic as Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Not even close." Natsu said as he came back and sat down as the group listened."Oh yeah, hold on." He said as he rummaged through his pockets."Ah, here we go...Well i'll be damned, it is him." He said as he looked at the photo and put it on the table for the others to see.

"Eeeh, guy looks freaky." Mindy said as she looked at the photo.

"Who is this man?" Ultear asked as she looked at it.

"His name is Zancrow. He's part of a big time dark guild in the Balam Alliance." Ultear, Erza, and Kagura then made a noise of surprise.

"You mean the three strongest dark guilds in Fiore!?" Ultear asked astonished.

"Yeah. Anyway, I met the guy a while ago when I was heading through a village. He killed, and burned everything in the village till it was just a smoking crater." He then frowned as he remembered the smell of burnt flesh an wood.

"An entire village?! That's crazy!" Mindy exclaimed.

"I couldn't believe it either. The guy was the most heartless bastard I ever met."

"Is he also a Dragon Slayer?" Erza asked.

"Tch, no. He's a God Slayer, I think."

"God..Slayer?" Ultear said as she put her hand on her chin."You mean, he has the power to slay gods?"

"Does such a magic exist?" Kagura asked Ultear.

"Wow, he must be pretty strong." Mindy said as she was amazed such a magic existed.

"AH-HEM!" Natsu coughed into his hand as he got their attention."The guy may be a God Slayer, but he's not unbeatable. Anyway, after I fought with him we ended in a tie."

* * *

_**One year ago...**_

"You...are one tough bastard.." Natsu panted as he wiped the blood from his eye.

"Keh..he...hehe, I could say the same...about you..." Zancrow smiled as he was equally exhausted.

"So...? Now..what?" Natsu said as he stood back up.

"HEheh...heheh..HEHEHEHEHAAAHAHAHA!" Zancrow was laughing maniacally, as Natsu looked at him like he lost his mind."You my friend...are the first to last...this long...against me.."

"So what?" Natsu said as if he didn't care.

"So, that means...that you are my...RIVAL!" He said as he pointed Natsu.

"Rival?"

"Yeah, we came so close to killing each other...and we can't even continue."

"Hate to rain on your parade..but I can still keep going." Natsu said as he smirked.

"Heh, now your talking!"

"_**Azure Dragon's..."**_

**_"Flame God's..."_**They both then inhaled their flames as they then breathed out a large torrent of flames at each other.

_**"Roar!"**_

_**"Bellow!"**_A large explosion enveloped the area as the blast could be seen from a distance.

* * *

"And after that, he said that we would be rivals till he kills me...or I kill him." Natsu said in a more serious tone as he took a sip from his cup. The other four were a bit surprised to find an opponent on the same level as Natsu.

"How come you never mentioned him before?" Mindy asked a bit concerned.

"If I told you about every mage that wanted to kill me...it would be a pretty long list."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it. If Natsu here can hold his own against one of my top mages, then I wouldn't worry about it." Ultear said reassuringly.

"I'm not so sure about that..." The four then looked at him with a worried expression."..Zancrow is no pushover. If I had to fight him again...well lets just say that I think that only one of us would walk away." He then sat back as he thought back to all his fights. Out of all the opponents he had to face, Zancrow was by far the most toughest he faced. And he was a fire mage of all people.

"So, what do you plan on doing now that you know who the culprit is?" Natsu asked as he sat up.

"Well, if he doesn't stop what he is doing soon, i'm authorized by the council to take action in capturing him." Ultear said as she put her hands on the table.

"Heh, good luck with that. The guy may be a total psycho, but he's not dumb enough to get caught." Natsu scoffed."Although if these two were with you, I don't think you would have much trouble." Natsu said as he chuckled. Erza smiled as she nodded.

"Mm, me and Kagura will take this man in if we see him again." Kagura nodded.

"Hmmm..." Natsu was thinking a bit.

"What is it?" Mindy asked.

"I'm just trying to remember why that book was so important. I'm pretty sure my father said something about it a while ago."

"A book?" Erza asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, he also took something of mine so I thought I could get it back if I found him." Natsu then crossed his arms as he made an annoyed expression."Although I didn't get a chance to find out what he did with it, I might as well just give up on it."

"What's so special about this book?"

"To be honest, I can't remember, all I do know is that I was supposed to keep it safe. Tch, Venigon must be turning in his grave right now." Natsu said as he frowned.

"Venigon?" Erza asked curiously.

"Oh, Venigon is the dragon that raised Natsu." Mindy explained.

"You were raised by a dragon?" Erza and Ultear said in unison.

"Yeah, but not just any dragon, Venigon is a Lost Dragon."

"I haven't even heard of one before." Ultear said as she thought out loud.

"Well, he told me they were the strongest dragons that ever lived. Although I can't tell if he was just boasting. He was kinda prideful..Scratch that, he was VERY prideful." Natsu said as he winced from remembering all the times Venigon flicked him around as a kid."Well, he did have his good points too." He then smiled as he remembered.

"I see, so he must have been a great father for you." Ultear said as she smiled."So what happened to him?" Natsu then frowned as Mindy looked at him with concern.

"He...died...or more like I got him killed." Natsu said as his hair foreshadowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Ultear said in an apologetic tone.

"It's fine, i'm over it now. Rather, I guess I got a purpose now."

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"...To kill the dragon that killed my father." Natsu said in a more dark tone.

"Natsu.." Mindy said, she had never seen that expression before on Natsu. To be honest it looked kinda of scary.

"But enough about that, HEY WAITER! GET YOU ASS OVER HERE, WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER!" The mood suddenly changed as they were astonished at the quick switch in behavior. Ultear then giggled._"You may be scary at time's Natsu, but I know your a nice person." _She thought as as the chef came with his dishes.

* * *

"Ahhhh, now that hit the spot." Natsu said as he patted his stomach.

"Indeed, the meal was most delicious." Kagura said as she put the fork down and wiped her mouth.

"Ohhhh, man am I stuffed." Mindy said as she laid back in her chair.

"Alright, it's getting late. I think we should head up to our rooms. Here are your room numbers." Ultear said as she handed them keys."We'll begin planning our next move tomorrow, so be sure to get plenty of sleep." They all then stood up as they went to their assigned rooms.

* * *

"..." Natsu narrowed his eyes at Kagura who was fidgeting as they were standing in front the room Ultear assigned him to."What are you doing here?"

"Umm..."

_**10 minutes earlier.**_

Wow, this is pretty big." Mindy said in awe as she looked around at the size of their room. It had three beds lined up next to the wall and a lacrima lamp hanging on the wall.

"Wait, three beds...but theirs.." Mindy counted everybody in the room."But theirs four of us."

"Oh nuts, I thought this was a family sized apartment. Sorry everybody." Ultear said as she face palmed

"It's no problem, I can just sleep on the floor." Erza said.

"No Onee-sama, I will." Kagura insisted.

"Its all right, I don't mind."

"But-"

"Actually," Erza Mindy and Kagura then looked at Ultear as she was in a thinking pose."I think Natsu's room was a two persons bedroom." No sooner had she said that Erza and Mindy were heading for the door but stopped as they glared at each other.

"And just what are you doing?" Mindy asked Erza.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Its fine, Natsu and I are friends, so he won't mind."

"If it's about who he's friends with, then it doesn't matter if I go then." Erza said but Mindy kept holding her back.

"But he's familiar with me, not someone he just met a week ago!"

"I'm his friend!"

"I'm his childhood friend!" The two then glared at each other, as sparks were flying.

"You know what? I have an idea." Ultear then picked up a pencil off of a drawer and snapped it into four pieces."Ok, whoever gets the end with the eraser has to go to Natsu's room for the night." She said.

"Why am I participating?" Kagura asked as she thought this was a bit foolish.

"Hey the more the merrier right?" Ultear said as Kagura just narrowed her eyes at her. "Ok, is everyone ready?" All four of them then took a piece. And much to Mindy and Erza's distress, neither one got it. They turned to Ultear and Kagura who were looking at their own pieces.

"Awww, I thought for sure I would get it." Ultear said as she whined. They looked to Kagura as she was shaking a little, she then revealed the eraser in her hand as the other two's jaws were wide open.

"Wow, talk about unexpected." Ultear said astonished.

"P-p-pass."

"Sorry~. No passes, which means...YOUR OUTTA HERE!" She then kicked Kagura out of the room and locked the door.

* * *

"And, that's how I ended up here." Kagura finished. Natsu then groaned._"Something tells me that she planned this from the get go." _He wouldn't put anything past Ultear, considering how she always schemed behind everyone's back.

"I'll just go order another roo-" Natsu was stopped, as Kagura grabbed his jacket from behind.

"It's fine." She said as her hair foreshadowed her eyes.

"Uh, ok. Well..come on in." He said as they walked in. As they entered Kagura looked around the room. It looked like a smaller version that the girls were staying in except with only two beds.

"I guess take your pick." Natsu said.

"In that case i'll take this one." She then went over and sat on one bed as she tested it out. Satisfied she gave Natsu the nod. Natsu then fell on his bed as he let out a yawn."Man, it's been a long day. I hope tomorrow ain't going to be as hectic."

"Well, we now know who is responsible, all is left now is for that dark mage to make a move." She said as she laid her Archenemy against the wall.

"I'm not going to wait, when tomorrow comes I gotta find Zancrow and get the book back."

"I'm not so sure that would be wise. He's probably headed back to his guild's base of operations. You would have to be crazy to attempt something by your self." Natsu then chuckled as he smirked.

"Well, it's a good thing i'm crazy." Kagura then looked at him as she was trying to see if he was serious or not."Actually.." He then made a narrowed expression."It probably wouldn't matter, seeing as how my days are numbered.." Kagura then made a noise of surprise. He then looked at her with a curious look and then realized what he said as he quickly smiled and chuckled nervously. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not gonna die anytime soon, or anything like that." She then had concern, but decided to leave it alone for now.

"I see..well, we better sleep now. It's been a long day." Natsu nodded as he then turned over on his side as Kagura turned off the lamp and laid down as she stared at the ceiling. She then turned her head to Natsu who was already sleeping as she turned and faced him as she watched him sleep.

_"It probably doesn't matter, seeing as how my days are numbered."_ Those words stuck with her as she the clenched her sheets."_What did you mean by that?"_ She wondered as she closed her eyes as everything started to fade in black as sleep overtook her.

* * *

_"Simon!" A little girl screamed, as she watched a boy being taken by some men.  
_

_"Kagura, just run! You can't let them catch you!" The boy yelled back. Tears were running down the little girl's eyes, as she watched the young boy being taken away._

_"No, stop! Let my brother go!" She said as she tugged on one of the men, but they kicked her back, as she fell down and watched the men retreating with her brother as she reached out weakly with a outstretched hand as she continued to sob."S...S..imon." She weakly said, but she passed out as everything went dark. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't see her brother or the men any where, as she stood up and touched her forehead._

_"Simon? Simon? Simon! SIIIMOON!" She screamed as she called out to her brother as she sobbed and tears ran down her eyes. The place she was standing had small buildings on fire, and had dead people around her. If their was a hell, she felt like she was in it. All of a sudden, she felt someone grab her hand as she looked up in surprise, a girl about her size began pulling and leading her as she stumbled._

_"You have to be quiet! They left some patrols behind to find anyone they missed!" The girl said as they rushed towards the outskirts of town._

_"B-but my brother.." She began but was cut off when the red headed girl turned around and hugged her. "Don't worry, i'll keep you safe. I promise." The little girl then felt like crying again as she then returned the hug to the red head._

* * *

Kagura then woke up as she had tears streaming down her eyes as she sat up and wiped her eyes._"Just a dream huh?" _She then noticed that her hand was gripping a scarf, as she turned to see Natsu sitting on the side of the bed. "Bad dream huh?" He said. She then made a noise of surprise as she tried to wipe the tears away.

"I-it was nothing." She said as she tried to recompose herself.

"I see.." He said as he nodded.

"I apologize, I woke you up didn't I?"

"Don't mind me, I couldn't sleep at all actually, so I was kind of awake the entire time." He said as he continued to sit with his back facing her."By the way.." He said as she made a noise of surprise."You don't need to be so reserved around me. If you have something to let out, just do it." She then made wide eyes.

"I..." She couldn't really answer. She always kept her emotions in check most of the time around people, except with Erza.

"Ahh, you don't have to answer." he said as he turned and faced her." I told you once didn't I? I always treat my nakama the same as if they were my family. So, I guess what i'm trying to say is..well if you need anything just let me know." He said as he scratched his head. She then was a bit taken back, as she then had her eyes foreshadowed.

"I-in that case.." She then decided that she could trust him."Could you wait here till I fall asleep?" He then smiled as he flashed his toothy grin.

"Sure!" She then smiled a little as she laid back down, unconsciously she was still holding onto his scarf, as she went to sleep rather quickly with the thought of Natsu watching over her. She had grown quite fond of him and was happy that their was at least one decent man out their who she could rely on at times.

Natsu just smiled as he looked at the wall, as his thoughts were on the book that Zancrow stole from him._"Geez, I wish Venigon would tell me why that book was so important. Ah well, I guess i'll figure it out_ tomorrow." He then turned noticed she was asleep, as he then was attempting to go back to his bed, but Kagura kept holding onto his scarf as he decided to sit on the floor right next to her bed as he closed his eyes and smiled.

_"I sure hope she actually falls asleep soon." _He chuckled to himself, as Kagura then smiled a little.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the NatsuxKagura moment. I had break the ice with Kagura, because she barely gets any one-on-one time with Natsu. So I figured I should develop the characters a bit more. So their you have it. Next update will be in The Flames of Destiny. **

**See you all next week!**

**Laters! **


End file.
